It has to be You
by cloudsoo
Summary: Park Hyerin, seorang mahasiswi jurusan Seni Musik menerima setangkai bunga mawar putih dari Yesung, seorang namja tampan jurusan Kedokteran yang sudah lama ia sukai. Tapi apakah benar bunga itu dari Yesung? Atau mungkin orang lain?
1. Chapter 1

**_._**

 ** _._**

 _ **-It Has to be You-**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cahaya senja menembus kaca jendela kamarku, melewati sela-sela kecil di atasnya. Hanya cahaya itu yang menerangi kamar, agak redup dan mulai gelap. Suasana saat itu benar-benar membuatku terpaku. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihat Yesung di dalam kamarku. Ia berdiri tepat di depan meja, sambil meletakan setangkai mawar putih di atasnya. Aku kembali mengamati dari celah kecil di muka pintu, Yesung menoleh ke arah jendela, dan mulai bersenandung. Sesekali ia menyentuh lembut tirai jendela. Aku masih terus mengamatinya, bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku apakah ini benar-benar terjadi. Sampai akhirnya Yesung berhenti bersenandung, dan berbalik pergi. Aku langsung bergegas mencari tempat untuk sembunyi, dan pergi ke balik tembok di samping kamarku. Aku meringkuk di bawah, jangan sampai ia tahu aku di sini. Setelah menutup pintu, ia pun pergi menuruni tangga. Rasanya jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Setelah hampir seminggu aku mendapat bunga mawar itu di depan pintu kamarku, aku tahu sekarang siapa yang menaruhnya. Tanpa aku sadari, aku tersenyum sendiri. Ketegangan tadi berubah jadi kebahagiaan. Ya ampuunn, rasanya ingin berteriak. Aku tidak tahu kalau Yesung bisa melakukan hal seromantis ini.

Aku masih tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, bahkan saat makan malam. Oh yah, aku beruntung bisa sampai mendapat tempat di rumah ini. Rumah ini memang sengaja disewakan oleh pemiliknya untuk mahasiswa seperti kami. Rumah yang cukup besar dengan 2 lantai, ada 4 kamar tidur, ruang makan, dapur, halaman belakang bahkan kolam berenang yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar. Rumah ini memang menyediakan sarapan, dan makan malam. Lengkap, dari _laundry_ pakaian, sampai layanan _wi-fi_. Biaya sewanya memang diatas rata-rata, tapi sepadan dengan fasilitasnya. Kamarku sendiri ada di lantai 2 dengan 2 kamar lainnya. Dua-duanya terisi, salah satunya adalah teman kuliahku, Minho, sedangkan yang satu lagi masih 1 kampus denganku, namanya Jihyeon. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri tidur di kamar di lantai 1.

Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang lagi saat Yesung datang dan duduk tepat di seberang tempatku.

"Annyeong.." sapanya sambil tersenyum. Saking terpesonanya aku hanya menatapnya terus sambil tersenyum sendiri. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa makan kalau keadaannya seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba Jihyeon dan Minho datang bergabung di meja makan. Jihyeon duduk di samping Yesung, dan Minho duduk di sampingku. Kenapa Jihyeon harus duduk disana sih? Mereka juga mengobrol dengan sangat akrab, dan lebih parahyna lagi mereka terlihat cocok! Yesung memang sangat tampan, entah dalam keadaan apa pun, dan Jihyeon? Yahh, orang-orang mengakui bahwa ia cantik, tubuhnya terlihat mungil dan langsing. Lalu? Dimataku ia tetap biasa saja.

"Hyerin-ah, ayo makann..!" sahut Minho padaku. Aku menoleh, dan Minho sudah menaruh ayam teriyaki di atas nasiku. "Oh, gomawo.." kataku sambil tersenyum, dan membalas mengambilkan ayam teriyaki lalu meletakkannya di atas piring Minho, "Kau juga.." Minho langsung menyantapnya lahap.

"Kalian serasi sekali.. Benar kan, Yesung oppa ?" sahut Jihyeon manja.

Yesung hanya tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Yah, mereka terlihat serasi, walaupun Hyerin tampak terlalu cantik untuk Minho.."

Aku terlalu cantik? Yesung bilang aku cantik, dan rasanya jantungku berdegup lebih kencang lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Aku bahkan lebih keren daripada kau.." balas Minho agak tidak senang.

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda.." jawab Yesung sambil tertawa. Minho pun langsung menyantap lagi makanannya. Bagiku Minho memang cukup keren, tampan juga. Tubuhnya tinggi, sangat proporsional. Ia terkenal di kampus karna pintar bermain musik dan olahraga. Minho juga sangat baik padaku. Minho sudah mengenal Yesung dari sekolah dulu, dan kami pertama bertemu di rumah ini. Jihyeon 1 jurusan dengan Yesung di Fakultas Kedokteran, sedangkan aku dan Minho di Fakultas Seni Musik.

Aku mencoba memainkan gitar sambil melihat _chord_ yang ada di hadapanku, tapi nada yang keluar malah salah terus.

"Salah, seharusnya di kunci G.." sahut Minho yang mungkin sudah bosan mendengar kesalahanku untuk kesekian kali.

"Eh, mian.. Hehe.." jawabku cengengesan.

Kami 1 kelompok diujian jumat ini, tapi aku masih tidak bisa memainkan gitar dengan baik.

"Kita kembali ke _plan_ pertama, aku bermain gitar, dan kau bernyanyi.. Aku juga bisa jadi _backing vocal_ mu, jadi bernyanyilah dengan baik.." kata Minho sambil meminta gitarnya kembali.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, boleh yah sekali lagi.. Kau ajari aku, jadi aku tidak akan salah lagi.." jawabku memelas.

Minho hanya tersenyum dan duduk di sisiku, "Baiklah, ayo mulai..!"

Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi, tapi belum apa-apa aku sudah salah lagi. Minho kemudian melingkarkan tangan kirinya, dan membimbing tangan kiriku untuk bermain gitar. "Kau punya masalah dengan kuncinya, jadi aku akan menggantikannya untukmu.."

Kali ini aku berhasil. Nada yang keluar benar semua. Minho memang hebat dalam memainkan alat musik, walau pasti sulit mengajariku sampai bisa.

"Yeeey.. Untung saja aku sekelompok denganmu.." sahut ku girang sambil menoleh ke arah Minho. Minho tersenyum lebar, wajahnya agak memerah. Sadar aku sudah terlalu dekat dengan wajah Minho, aku langsung melepas gitar, dan memberikannya pada Minho.

"Uhmm, gomawo.." kataku malu. Minho hanya tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, ayo kita latihan lagi, kali ini kau bernyanyi yah.."

"Nde.." jawabku semangat.

Kami akan membawakan lagu _Still You_ milik Eunhae, secara akustik pastinya. Aku beruntung sekelompok dengan Minho, aku bisa menyesuaikan nada dan melakukan improvisasi dengan baik. Aku yakin test kali ini pasti aku dapat A!

Kami dapat A+ untuk test kelompok tadi! Aku lompat-lompat kegirangan sambil memegang kertas nilai. Ini A+ pertamaku setelah 3 tahun kuliah. bahkan bilang kalau suaraku nyaris seperti Lee Hyori, padahal aku yakin suaraku lebih seperti Hyorin Sistar. Dan Minho? Yah, semua orang memujinya, selain semua anak perempuan di kelas yang berlomba-lomba duduk di barisan depan, ada juga beberapa anak laki-laki yang mungkin mengagumi Minho, walau tak sedikit juga yang mencibir karna iri. Minho hanya tertawa-tawa melihatku lompat kegirangan. Sambil berjalan di sampingku, Minho memainkan gitarnya. Masih nada lagu _Still You_ , tapi kali ini ia yang bernyanyi. Suara Minho itu merdu sekali, seperti suara Donghae SuJu. Itu juga alasan mengapa aku memilih lagu _Still You_. Tanpa sadar, aku jadi memandanginya terus menerus, dan membayangkan pasti akan sama atau bahkan lebih bagus lagi kalau Yesung yang menyanyikannya untukku.

"Wae? Aku terlihat sangat tampan dan keren kan?" kata Minho membuyarkan lamunanku. Kerlingan matanya membuatku tertawa, "Aneh, kau ini serba bisa, menyanyi, main gitar, olahraga, dan lainnya. Aku sangsi ada hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan." kataku sambil memandangi gitar Minho.

"Apanya yang aneh? Aku kan memang serba bisa.."

"Anehnya, kau itu tidak punya kekasih!" semburku langsung.

"Ohh, aku tidak suka perempuan-perempuan seperti itu. Mereka liar, yang mereka suka hanya karena aku pintar bermain musik. Itu sangat menggangguku."

"Hei, tidak semua perempuan di sini seperti itu tahu!" jawabku tidak setuju. "Kau hanya tidak melihatnya dengan benar saja. Perempuan di kampus ini kan banyak sekali, memangnya kau sudah mengenal semua?"

"Aku tidak perlu mengenal semua. Aku sudah menemukan 1 yang lumayan.." jawab Minho sambil memainkan gitarnya lagi. Mendengar jawaban Minho, aku pun langsung tertarik untuk mengorek lebih dalam, siapa perempuan yang katanya lumayan itu?

"Mwo? Siapa?" tembakku langsung.

"Rahasia.." Minho hanya nyengir. "Yang pasti ia cukup cantik, dan baik.." lanjutnya lagi.

"Lebih cantik dari pada aku?"

"Hahahaa.. Kau? Cantik?" Minho tertawa keras sekali.

"Heii! Kau jangan mengejekku yah.. Aku itu cantik tahu, yah lumayanlah.. Yesung saja bilang aku terlalu cantik untukmu.."

Wajah Minho berubah, "Kau percaya kata-kata Yesung?"

"Ne.." jawabku cepat.

"Kalau Yesung bohong pun pasti kau juga akan tetap percaya kan.. Dasar bodoh..!"

"Heii, kau ini kenapa sih? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku percaya kata-kata Yesung? Aku bisa membedakan mana yang benar, dan mana yang bohong, dan menurutku ia tidak berbohong.." aku merenggut. Minho malah membuang muka, dan mengejekku.

"Hanya karna ia bilang kau cantik saja, kau sampai membelanya seperti itu. Kau memang bodoh, karna tidak bisa membedakan siapa yang benar-benar menyukaimu dan bukan karna ia memuji atau memujamu!" Minho bangkit, dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Minho berkata seperti itu? Kenapa aku masih dibilang bodoh? Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi saat itu tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku.

"Hyerin-ah.."

"Ne?" jawabku sambil menoleh.

Itu Yesung! Ia keren sekali hari ini, dengan kacamata dan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru muda. Celana jeans biru dongkernya juga menambah penampilan sempurna Yesung.

"Sudah selesai ujiannya?" tanyanya sambil mendekatiku.

"N-ne.. Baru saja.. Kau tidak masuk kelas?" kataku pelan.

"Tidak, aku sedang bosan. Apa kau ada kelas lagi? Kalau tidak bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan _cake_?"

Aku menyantap _chocolate cake_ di hadapanku seperti seorang putri. Rasanya canggung sekali duduk tepat di depan Yesung seperti ini. Yesung juga makan kue yang sama, tapi miliknya sudah habis dari tadi.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Oh, bagus.. Semua lancar.." jawabku canggung.

"Pasti nilaimu A?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hm, aku hanya menebak saja. Aku tahu suaramu sangat bagus, tidak heran kalau ujian itu bukan apa-apa untukmu.."

"Aniyo.. Aku tidak sebagus itu.. Maksudku, suaraku biasa saja.." kataku malu. "Lagipula, aku beruntung, karna Minho 1 kelompok denganku.."

Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia menoleh ke jendela di samping tempat duduk kami. Ia menerawang jauh ke langit. Raut wajahnya berubah. Yesung tampak sedih. Aku jadi bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Kau, dan Minho sungguh beruntung bisa melakukan apa yang kau senangi. Meskipun itu sulit, kau tetap melakukannya karna hal itu membuatmu bahagia.. Aku..sebenarnya sangat iri.." Yesung berbicara dengan nada yang tak beraturan, tatapannya sendu sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu iri padaku atau Minho, liat saja dirimu.. Kau calon dokter berbakat yang sangat keren yang pernah aku lihat.." kataku menggebu-gebu mencoba untuk memotivasi Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.." kata Yesung lirih. "Aku ingin juga melakukan apa yang aku suka. Aku tidak mau diatur atau dipaksa untuk hal yang bahkan tidak kusukai.. Menjadi seorang dokter tidak pernah ada dalam benakku.. Aku.." Yesung berhenti sejenak, dan kemudian menatapku. "Aku menyukai musik.." katanya mantap.

Mata Yesung tampak berkaca-kaca, ia begitu yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Aku tahu Yesung memang bisa bernyanyi, pernah juga kulihat ia bermain musik, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa ia menyukai musik sama seperti aku dan Minho.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengambil fakultas Seni Musik? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau, aku dan Minho bermusik bersama.." tanyaku penasaran.

"Kalau saja Ayahku mau membiarkanku bermusik, pasti seharusnya yang berduet denganmu tadi itu aku, bukan Minho.." jawab Yesung mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia tersenyum, dan aku pun hanya menatapnya. Yesung tampak baik-baik saja dari luar, ia tak pernah mengeluh tentang perkuliahannya di Fakultas Kedokteran, bahkan setauku nilai Yesung itu di atas rata-rata. Ia cukup terkenal, bukan hanya karena ia tampan, tapi memang karena kepintarannya yang mengesankan banyak dosen. Tetapi, Yesung ternyata bahkan tidak menyukai hal-hal medis itu. Hal yang disukainya justru tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan untukmu, tapi yang aku tahu, memang tidak menyenangkan jika kita melakukan hal yang dipaksakan. Menurutku, pasti akan lebih baik jika kita lebih jujur pada diri sendiri. Kalau kau suka, lakukan. Kalau kau tidak suka, katakan. Hidup kita hanya sekali, jika kita memaksakan diri untuk hal yang tidak menyenangkan, sampai kapan pun kita tidak akan merasa bahagia.."

Yesung tersenyum lebar saat kalimat itu keluar dr mulutku. Wajahnya tampak lebih santai.

"Kau memang benar. Kata-katamu tadi membuka pikiranku. Aku jadi merasa lebih baik sekarang.."

"Ah, annii.." kataku mengelak. "Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku saja.. Aku hanya berharap, aku bisa membantumu walau sedikit.." kataku malu.

"Hahaa.. Kau ini memang sangat baik. Kau persis seperti mawar putih. Bersih, polos.." Yesung menatapku dengan matanya yang bercahaya.

Tunggu! Mawar putih? Aku jadi ingat peristiwa beberapa hari lalu yang terjadi di kamarku ketika aku memergoki Yesung sedang menaruh setangkai mawar putih di atas meja kamarku. Apa aku harus menanyakannya sekarang? Apa benar Yesung yang memberiku mawar putih selama seminggu yang lalu?

"Yesungg.." panggilku, dan bersamaan dengan itu _handphone_ Yesung berdering.

"Oh, mian.." Yesung langsung mengangkat telepon itu setelah melihat layarnya. Yesung menjawab telpon itu seperti menggumam. "Ne, aku akan segera ke sana." katanya masam sebelum menutup telpon.

"Hyerin-ah, mianhae.. Aku harus ke kampus sekarang. Aku ada kelas praktek dan sekelompok dengan Jihyeon untuk ujian." katanya sambil membereskan tasnya. Yah, terjawab sudah siapa si penelepon yang mengganggu perbincangan yang bahkan belum dimulai itu.

"Oh, yah.. Pergilah.. Pasti Jihyeon sudah uring-uringan menunggumu.."

"Ya, dia ribut sekali tadi. Baiklah, gomawo Hyerin-ah.. Aku sungguh beruntung karna bertemu denganmu hari ini. Terima kasih sekali lagi atas nasihatmu tadi.." kata Yesung sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau habiskan saja kuemu, aku yang traktir."

"Hei, tidak usah.."

"Gwaenchana.. Aku pergi yah.." sanggah Yesung sambil menepuk bahuku, dan beranjak pergi.

Aku memegang kedua pipiku. Rasanya bahagia sekali setelah berbincang cukup lama dengan Yesung. Meskipun aku tidak sempat menanyakan soal mawar putih itu, tetapi semua terbayarkan dengan _moment_ tadi. Aku jadi lebih tahu apa yang Yesung pikirkan, masalah yang dihadapinya, dan perasaannya terhadap musik. Mungkin kapan-kapan, aku bisa mengajaknya bernyanyi bersama Minho juga. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _ **-It Has to be You-**_

 _._

 _._

Aku sampai di rumah pukul setengah 4 sore. Sebelum aku masuk ke dalam kamarku, Jihyeon muncul di muka tangga, dan ia menatapku tajam.

"Apa benar kau pergi ke _cafe_ bersama Yesung oppa tadi siang?" tanyanya masam.

"Hmm, ne.." jawabku singkat sambil melewatinya.

"Dasar kau! Gara-gara kau, aku dan Yesung oppa hampir saja gagal waktu ujian! Untung saja, Yesung oppa segera datang, kalau tidak.. Ahh, sudahlah..! Ini memang salahmu yang selalu saja mengganggu Yesung oppa!" bentaknya yang kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

Aku masih tercengang. Memangnya apa salahku? Kenapa coba Jihyeon harus marah-marah begitu? Hari ini aku dimarahi terus, padahal bukan aku yang mengajak Yesung. Tapi, apa benar Yesung hampir saja gagal dalam ujian? Aku jadi khawatir, apa dia sudah pulang yah? Aku harus menanyakannya nanti. Saat aku mau masuk ke kamar, Minho datang dan melewatiku begitu saja. Menegurku pun tidak. Sepertinya ia benar-benar merajuk.

"Minho.." panggilku saat ia memegang gagang pintu kamar. Aku langsung mendekatinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Kau marah yah?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Tatapan Minho datar sekali. Mungkin aku bakal dimarahi lagi habis ini.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku sekali lagi. "Maafkan aku soal tadi siang.."

"Aku tidak marah padamu.." jawabnya cepat.

"Tapi wajahmu seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa percaya bahwa kau tidak marah padaku? Mianhaeyo, Minho.." kataku sambil menunduk sedih. Aku pura-pura sesenggukkan, supaya Minho mengira aku sedang menangis.

"Hei, heii! Sudahlah.. Aku kan bilang aku tidak marah padamu.. Jangan menangis..!" Minho terlihat panik, ia pun memegang bahuku.

"Benar kau tidak marah padaku?" tanyaku sambil menutupi wajahku.

"Aniiyo.." jawabnya lembut sambil memegang kepalaku. "Aku tidak mungkin marah padamu.. Hanya saja tadi.." perkataan Minho terputus.

"Mwo?" tanyaku penasaran sambil mengangkat kepalaku.

Minho terlihat agak malu-malu. Ia terus saja menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dan tak mau melihat wajahku. "Hanya saja apa?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Yahh, kau tahu.. Kalau kau sudah membicarakan orang itu, kau tidak pernah berhenti membelanya.. Itu.. Sangat menggangguku.." katanya sambil menoleh ke samping.

Melihat Minho seperti itu, aku pun tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Ohh, tentang Yesung? Kau ini lucu sekali, dia kan temanmu, kenapa kau bisa tidak suka dengannya sampai seperti itu?"

"Kau jangan mengejekku yah..! Atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu.." ancam Minho.

"Hei, heii.. Mianhaeyo.. Aku kan hanya penasaran.. Jangan marah.." kataku memelas.

"Kau ini membuatku kesal terus, bagaimana aku tidak marah padamu?"

"Katamu kau tidak mungkin marah padaku?" jawabku menggoda Minho. "Kau temanku yang sangat berharga, aku tidak mau teman terbaikku hilang ketampanannya karna terus-terusan merasa kesal.."

Minho menguurkan tangannya dan ingin mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku mengelak, tapi ia tetap bisa meraihku. Ia pun menertawakanku karna rambutku yang berantakan. Aku sedikit merajuk dan mengerucutkan bibirku sambil merapikan rambutku. Minho lalu berhenti tertawa dan membantu merapikan rambutku kemudian mengelusnya perlahan, "Sudah cantik.." katanya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

"Apaaaaa?" pekik Jihyeon mengagetkanku. Ada apa sih Jihyeon pagi-pagi sudah meracau seperti itu? Aku baru saja turun dari lantai 2 untuk sarapan, dan langsung disambut teriakan Jihyeon. "Wae, Jihyeon-ah ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau yakin oppa tidak mampir walau sedetik?" Jihyeon menghiraukanku dan melontarkan pertanyaan lagi pada Bibi Han, asisten rumah tangga disini.

"Tidak, aku menunggunya sampai larut malam, tapi tidak ada telpon atau apa pun, jadi aku langsung mengunci pintu dan tidur." Bibi Han menjawab pertanyaan Jihyeon dan kemudian pergi.

"Aah, kenapa oppa tidak pulang kemarin?" gumam Jihyeon.

"Siapa yang tidak pulang?" tanyaku sekali lagi sambil mengunyah roti panggang.

"Apa kau? Daritadi bertanya terus!" Jihyeon menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam. "Lagi pula pertanyaanmu itu aneh sekali! Di rumah ini hanya ada 4 orang, dan menurutmu siapa yang tidak ikut makan malam kemarin?"

"Yesungg!" teriakku baru sadar siapa yang daritadi diributkan Jihyeon.

"Ada apa dengan Yesung?" tiba-tiba Minho muncul dari muka tangga dan menghampiri kami di meja makan.

"Minho, cepat hubungi Yesung! Ia tidak pulang semalam!" sahutku panik.

"Jinjaa?" sahut Minho santai.

"Kau ini, ayo telpon dulu!" kataku kesal sambil mengambil roti yang baru saja ingin dimakan Minho.

"Hei, sarapan dulu!" Minho merebut kembali rotinya dari tanganku.

"Percuma saja, daritadi aku sudah menghubungi oppa, tapi _handphone_ nya tidak aktif." Jihyeon melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Mwo? Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kita?" Jihyeon mendengus pelan. "Sudahlah.. Kau tidak perlu memusingkan oppa! Kau pikir karena siapa oppa sampai tidak pulang semalam, hah? Biar aku saja yang mencarinya!" sahut Jihyeon kesal sambil meninggalkan kami. Aku kembali duduk. Selera makanku hilang gara-gara Yesung. Ia tidak pernah sampai tidak pulang. Kalau pun telat, ia pasti menghubungi Minho, atau mungkin Jihyeon. Aku sangat khawatir. Setelah aku tahu masalah Yesung kemarin, aku jadi berpikir apa karena masalah itu Yesung pergi?

"Makanlah dulu.. Kalau kau melamun seperti itu, Yesung juga tidak akan langsung ketemu.." Minho membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku jadi tidak tenang.. Aku juga ingin mencari Yesung.." jawabku masih sambil melamun.

"Dia hanya tidak pulang semalam, bukannya seminggu. Lagi pula ia sudah besar, kau seperti ibunya saja.."

"Apa Yesung baik-baik saja yah?"

"Hm, dia pasti baik-baik saja.. Tenanglah.. Setelah ini, kita akan mencarinya.."

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Minho, "Geudae?"

"Ne.." jawabnya mantap. "Tapi, kau sarapan dulu.." lanjut Minho sambil menyodorkan roti panggangnya.

"Baiklahh.." kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku dan Minho mengitari 1 demi 1 lantai di gedung Fakultas Kedokteran, tapi tak juga menemukan di mana Yesung berada. Tak banyak yang datang ke kampus dihari Sabtu, tempat ini jadi sepi sekali. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang memakai jas putih seperti yang biasa dipakai seorang dokter.

"Mian, apakah kalian mengenal Yesung?" tanyaku pada 2 orang yang sedang melewati kami.

"Ne.." jawab keduanya sambil mengangguk.

"Kalian melihatnya tadi?" tanya Minho.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak melihatnya.." jawab salah seorang diantaranya.

"Hari ini biasanya hanya mahasiswa semester atas yang datang ke kampus untuk bimbingan dan latihan praktek. Jadi kemungkinan besar, ia tidak ada di kampus sekarang.." lanjut yang 1 nya.

Aku mengangguk, "Oh.. Baiklah.. Gamsahamnida.." kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Coba kau hubungi Yesung!" perintah Minho.

"Tapi tadi Jihyeon sudah menghubunginya, dan tidak bisa.."

"Coba dulu, siapa tahu kali ini tersambung.."

Dengan ragu-ragu kuhubungi nomer Yesung yang tertera di layar. Sudah dering yang ketiga, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat, padahal nomernya aktif. Ketika kupikir telpon ini akan berakhir, seseorang diujung sana menjawab, "Wae?!" suara orang itu terdengar berat, dan yang pasti itu bukan suara Yesung.

"Mianhae, bisa bicara dengan Yesung?" kataku agak takut.

"Siapa ini? Ada perlu apa?" orang itu balik bertanya.

"Saya Park Hyerin, teman Yesung.." kataku pelan.

Hening sebentar, dan samar-samar suara orang itu terdengar lagi tapi seperti marah-marah.

"Yobboseo.." Yesung menjawab dari ujung sana!

"Yesung-ahh.. Kau di mana?" tanyaku semangat.

"Hyerin? Aku di rumah.." jawabnya agak bingung.

"Di rumahmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku menoleh pada Minho. "Aku, Minho dan Jihyeon sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.."

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf aku tidak memberitahu kalau kemarin aku tidak pulang.."

"Gwanchanayo.. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja.." kataku lembut.

"Gomawo.. Maaf karena membuat kalian khawatir.. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali, tapi tenang saja, kalian tidak perlu menungguku.."

"Hm, baiklah.." kataku pelan. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu, karena kudengar ujianmu kemarin tidak berjalan lancar.. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Yah, ada sedikit masalah, tapi sekarang aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ayahku.. Seperti katamu, apa yang aku suka, akan aku lakukan, dan yang tidak aku suka, maka akan aku katakan.."

"Lalu Ayahmu? Kau harus memikirkannya lebih dahulu.. Kata-kataku kemarin hanya asal saja.."

"Mungkin ini akan jadi bencana kalau sampai Ayahku mengamuk, dan memarahiku, tapi aku sudah memutuskannya.. Kau benar, kita tidak akan bahagia kalau kita hanya melakukan apa yang tidak kita suka.." suara Yesung terdengar lirih.

Aku bingung harus berkata apa, Yesung terdengar sangat sedih, aku jadi takut ia akan dimarahi oleh Ayahnya.

"Hyerin-ah, aku harus menutup telponmu sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kapan _handphone_ ini akan aktif kembali, jadi kau tidak perlu menghubungiku.." Yesung terdengar sangat buru-buru.

"Ya, baiklah.."

"Oh iya, tolong sampaikan pada Jihyeon bahwa aku baik-baik saja, ia tidak perlu menghubungiku, aku pasti segera kembali.."

"Ne, akan aku sampaikan padanya.."

"Dan sampaikan salamku pada Minho.. Annyeong.." dan berakhirlah telpon tersebut sebelum aku menjawabnya. Tubuhku jadi lemas, aku kembali menatap layar _handphone_ ku, dan berharap Yesung menghubungiku.

"Bagaimana? Yesung di mana?" Minho membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ia di rumahnya.." jawabku pelan.

"Rumahnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Minho agak kaget.

"Ne, ia menitipkan salam untukmu.."

"Lalu, kapan ia kembali?" tanya Minho lagi.

"Entahlah.. Ia bilang tidak usah menunggunya, ia pasti kembali.."

Minho lalu menepuk bahuku, "Ya, sudahlah.. Kita kembali saja, lagi pula Yesung sudah mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja.."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Minho lalu menggandeng tanganku, dan pulang kembali ke rumah.

 _To be continue.._


	3. Chapter 3

**_._**

 ** _._**

 _ **-It Has to be You-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dari luar rumah, aku sudah bisa mendengar Jihyeon meracau bertanya pada siapa pun tentang keberadaan Yesung.

"Jihyeon-ah.. Yesung sekarang ada di rumahnya, kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi." kataku setelah ia membanting handphonenya ke sofa.

Ia menoleh dengan cepat, dan menghampiriku, "Mwo?! Dari mana kau tahu, hah?"

"Aku menghubunginya tadi, dan ia bilang ia baik-baik saja.. Katanya kau juga tidak perlu menghubunginya, ia pasti akan segera kembali.."

"Apa?! Kau berhasil menghubungi oppa?" tanya Jihyeon kaget.

"Daritadi subuh aku menghubunginya, tapi tidak bisa! Kau pikir aku akan percaya kata-katamu?" Jihyeon terlihat marah.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak percaya yasudah!" sanggah Minho.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, Yesung oppa terlalu baik padamu, makanya sekarang ia jadi seperti itu! Ia tidak bisa menjadi musisi, tapi kau malah menghasutnya untuk memberontak!" Jihyeon semakin berapi-api.

"Aku tidak menghasutnya, sungguh..!" kataku mengelak.

"Terus saja kau mengelak! Aku tidak yakin oppa akan selamat kali ini. Kalau ia sampai tidak datang besok lusa untuk ujian, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku marahi!" Jihyeon menunjuk jarinya yang mungil itu kewajahku.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. Yesung bilang ia menyukai musik, bahkan mungkin melebihi aku atau Minho.. Ia tidak ingin masuk kedokteran!"

"Kau! Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu? Siapa kau? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang oppa! Gara-gara kau, oppa hampir gagal dalam ujian kemarin, dan yang lebih parahnya ia hampir membunuhku! Kalau saja ia berlatih bersamaku, dan bukan pergi ke cafe bersamamu, ia tidak mungkin salah menusuk jarum infus ke lenganku! Untung saja aku berhasil, dan dosen itu mau memberi kami nilai B! Menjadi dokter adalah keinginan Ayah Yesung oppa, kau tidak perlu mengaturnya! Arraseo?!" jari telunjuk Jihyeon kini semakin dekat ke wajahku. Ia bahkan sempat mendorongku di akhir kalimatnya itu.

"Heii, Jihyeon! Ada apa denganmu, hah? Kau jangan melimpahkan kesalahan pada Hyerin seperti itu!" Minho menghadang Jihyeon.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, Jihyeon.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. Aku melihat Yesung tidak merasa nyaman akhir-akhir ini, makanya akuu.."

"Cukup! Kau memang menyebalkan! Lama-lama, Yesung oppa juga sama menyebalkannya denganmu! Jangan dekati oppa lagi, atau aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Jihyeon langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku dan Minho.

"Hyerin, sudahlah.. Tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jihyeon.. Dia memang seperti itu.." Minho menepuk bahuku.

"Jihyeon benar, aku menyebalkan.. Aku hanya ingin.. Aku tidakk.. Maksudkuu.." aku berbicara seperti orang bodoh.

"Hyerin-ah.." Minho mengguncang bahuku, "Sudahlah.. Kembalilah ke kamarmu.. Tidak usah memikirkan dia lagi.." Minho menatapku tajam.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya tidak bisa tenang.. Gara-gara aku, Yesung jadi seperti ini.."

"Sudah ku bilang kan ini bukan salah mu, tapi kau terus saja menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Jihyeon mungkin benar kau memang menyebalkan, itu karena kau keras kepala! Kau hanya memikirkan dia, dan tidak mau mendengarkan aku.." Minho berbalik dan membelakangiku.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang mengkhawatirkan Yesung, aku dan Jihyeon juga.. Tapi kau bertindak seolah-olah kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti Minho, padahal kalian hanya sebatas teman. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, aku tahu kau menyukainya, tapi di depanku, bisakah kau menganggap aku benar-benar ada?" nada bicara Minho naik ditiap kalimatnya. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian. Okey, kali ini apalagi salahku? Apa aku memang benar-benar menyebalkan? Bukan hanya Jihyeon, Minho pun mengatakannya dengan jelas kepadaku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Yesung, memangnya itu salah? Aku tahu aku bukan Ibu atau kekasihnya, tapi aku ingin bertindak seperti itu agar Yesung tahu bahwa aku menyukainya. Dan mengapa Minho harus berkata seperti itu? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengelak, atau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Minho hanya menilaiku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara. Justru sekarang Minholah yang menyebalkan!

Hari Minggu kali ini terasa sangat suram. Dari pagi tadi aku belum berbicara sepatah kata pun pada seseorang. Bibi Han bahkan segan sekali saat menegurku tadi. Kemana sih penghuni rumah ini? Okay, mungkin saja Jihyeon tidak akan berbicara padaku lagi setelah kemarin, tapi di mana Minho? Dia pasti merajuk dan aku harus minta maaf lagi padanya. Entah kenapa aku jadi seperti orang yang kesepian. Dan juga menyedihkan. Dan kenyataannya itu benar.

Aku mondar mandir terus dalam kamar, sampai akhirnya aku bosan, dan pergi keluar. Dari halaman belakang, aku mendengar suara gitar, dan melodinya tidak asing bagiku. Pasti Minho! Aku bergegas turun dan pergi ke halaman belakang, Minho duduk di kursi taman sambil memainkan gitarnya. Hari ini cerah sekali, dan pemandangan di sekitar Minho itu benar-benar bagus, kolam renang yang jernih, juga pohon-pohon rindang yang menaungi Minho. Minho mengenakan kaos lengan panjang warna putih dan celana pendek selutut. Ia mengenakan kacamata, dengan frame kotak yang cukup keren. Jarang sekali Minho memakai kacamata, jangan-jangan kacamatanya bohongan?

"Sedang apa kau disana?" sahut Minho mengagetkanku. Tanpa sadar aku telah berjalan mendekati tempat Minho, dan sekarang aku jadi bingung harus berkata apa.

"Haah? Oh, annii.. Aku hanya.., ehm, jalan-jalan.."

Minho mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghiraukan jawabanku. Aku duduk saja di samping Minho, dan melihatnya bermain gitar, tapi Minho hanya terus memetik senar itu tanpa memainkan musik yang jelas.

"Minho.. Coba mainkan lagu yang kutahu.." pintaku sambil memeluk lutut. Minho menoleh tanpa berkata apa pun. "1 lagu saja, _please_.." kataku sambil tersenyum.

Minho tetap diam tapi ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Intro berjalan pelan, aku pun memejamkan mataku. Lagunya agak asing, meskipun aku pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya.

 _Neol chajaganda chueogi bonaen tingkeobel ttaranaseotdeon neverland_

 _Geu gose naega neowa barabomyeo utgo isseo_

 _Nan yeongwonhan neoui piteopaen. Geu sigane meomchun ne namja_

 _Seotuljiman neomu saranghaetdeon naui neoege danyeoga_

 _Reff_ nya punya lirik yang bagus. Apalagi Minho menyanyikannya dengan sangat baik. Aku membuka mataku dan menatap Minho, ia masih terus menyanyikan lagu itu sambil memandangku. Tatapan Minho sendu sekali, aku jadi penasaran, apa yang ada dalam pikiran Minho sekarang. Angin berhembus kencang sekali, daun-daun kering jadi berguguran dan mataku pun jadi kelilipan. Aku meringis, "Aah.. Aduh, anginnya kencang sekali.." aku mengucek mata kananku.

"Jangan dikucek seperti itu..!" Minho menghalau tanganku.

"Tapi ini perih sekalii.." kataku mencoba menguceknya lagi.

"Diamlah, biar aku lihat dulu.." Minho menahan tanganku, dan memperhatikan mata kananku dengan seksama. Ia meniupnya pelan-pelan, "Sudahh, kau jangan menguceknya lagi.."

"Hmm, baiklah.." aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku. "Eehm, gomawo Minho.." kataku sambil tersenyum. Minho terus saja memandangiku, wajahnya pun terus mendekat. Aku jadi risih dan mundur terus, tapi Minho menahan bahuku.

"Ehm, kau kenapa Minho?" kataku ragu sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya yang semakin mendekat. Tangan kanan Minho mendekati wajahku, aku pun langsung memejamkan mataku. Ya ampuun! Minho mau apa sih? Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, tubuhku jadi lemas, apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau badanku saja tidak bertenaga seperti ini?

Minho menyisipkan rambut yang terurai di samping telingaku, dan mengambil sesuatu di sana.

"Ada daun kering di rambutmu.." katanya pelan sambil menunjukan sehelai daun ditangannya.

Aku membuka mataku dan mengambil daun itu, "Ooh.." kataku lega.

"Wae?" tanya Minho sambil membuang daun itu dari tanganku.

"Wae? Mwo?" aku balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat tegang? Dan kenapa juga kau memejamkan matamu?" pertanyaan Minho seperti mencubit pipiku.

"Anni.. Kupikir kau.." jawabku salah tingkah. Sial! Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?

"Aku apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yah, kupikir kau ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku.." kataku sambil merenggut menutupi baju yang kupakai.

"Haah?" Minho tertawa mengejekku. "Kau ini geer sekali, siapa juga yang mau melakukan itu padamu, hah?"

"Yah bisa saja kan kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menciumku misalnya.." aku membela diriku, enak saja Minho berkata seperti itu.

Minho memalingkan pandangannya. "Aku bukan orang yang serendah itu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu.." suaranya pelan, tapi intonasinya tegas sekali. "Tapi, jika ada pria lain yang mau melakukan itu seenaknya padamu, katakan padaku, aku akan menghajarnya untukmu.."

"Tenanglah.. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Justru kaulah yang membuatku merasa tidak aman." jawabku sambil menyikutnya.

"Kau itu bahkan tidak bisa menilai orang dengan baik.. Denganku saja kau merasa tidak aman. Aku khawatir kau justru akan lebih percaya pada orang jahat daripada percaya padaku. Entah kapan kau akan dewasa mengingat umurmu yang sudah setua itu, tetapi pemikiranmu masih saja seperti anak kecil. Kau juga terlalu baik, polos, persis seperti.."

"Mawar putih?" sebelum Minho selesai berucap, aku memotongnya. Aku merasa _de javu_ , kata-kata Minho persis seperti yang dikatakan Yesung beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau.. Darimana kau tahu aku ingin mengatakan itu? Kau membaca pikiranku?" tanya Minho curiga.

"Aniiyo.. Aku hanya teringat, Yesung juga pernah berkata seperti itu padaku. Katanya aku seperti mawar putih.." aku memegang kedua pipiku. Rasanya senang sekali kalau mengingat kejadian itu.

"Yesung mengatakan itu?" tanya Minho kaget.

"Ne.. Aku bahkan melihatnya menaruh bunga mawar putih di dalam kamarku.."

"Yesung?! Menaruh bunga itu?" Minho bertanya lagi dengan nada yang sama.

Aku mengangguk senang. "Kau benar-benar berpikir Yesung yang memberikan bunga itu?" Minho terlihat serius sambil menatapku.

"Ne! Kan aku sudah bilang kalau Yesung yang menaruhnya di kamarku.. Kau tidak yakin sekali sih? Kalau kau suka pada seseorang, begitulah seharusnya yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria.. Yesung romantis sekali 'kan?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Pabo chorom!" Minho mengataiku. "Kalau begitu saja, aku pun bisa melakukannya.. Dimatamu, dipikiranmu, dihatimu, hanya ada Yesung, kau bahkan tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuatmu sadar, bahwa aku benar-benar ada?"

"Aku menganggapmu ada, kau temanku.. Sahabat terbaikku.. Jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku 'kan hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyukai Yesung.. Bisakah kau berhenti mengataiku bodoh? Kau seharusnya mendukungku, bukan seperti ini!" aku mencoba menyanggah perkataan Minho.

"Aku temanmu, tapi bisakah kau melihatku dari sisi yang berbeda, dari sisi dimana aku tidak kau bandingkan dengan Yesung! Kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menyukainya karna takut kau akan terluka nanti, apa kau mau mendengarkanku sebagai temanmu? Lihatlah, aku berada di posisi yang serba salah! Kau terus saja memberi tahuku tentang perasaanmu, tapi pernahkah kau lihat aku bukan karena aku temanmu? Pernahkah kau lihat aku sebagai..." Minho terlihat frustasi, ia masih mencoba untuk berbicara, tapi kemudian ia malah bangkit berdiri. "Sudahlah.. Aku malas bicara dengan mu..!" Minho beranjak pergi sambil membawa gitarnya.

"Minho-yaa.. Waeyo?!" teriakku memanggilnya. Minho pergi menghiraukanku, dan melewati Jihyeon yang entah sejak kapan berdri di dekat kolam. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan mengejek, ia membawa segelas juice jeruk ditangan kanannya, lalu datang mendekatiku.

"Kau itu benar-benar pabo chorom yah?" kalimat mengejek dari Jihyeon mengalir pelan tapi tepat menusuk hatiku. Aku menoleh dengan tatapan marah, "Aku tidak sedang ingin berdebat denganmu! Cukup Minho saja yang mengataiku bodoh, tidak usah kau juga!"

Mengapa orang-orang mengataiku bodoh sih? Minho dan Jihyeon benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan! Lama-lama mereka berdua jadi mirip sekali! Apa yang salah sih kalau aku menyukai Yesung? Sebagai sahabat kan seharusnya Minho mendukungku.

"Menurutku kau bukan seperti mawar putih, karena kebodohanmu yang lebih mencolok dari kepolosanmu.. Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir bahwa Yesung oppa yang memberimu bunga itu, padahal sudah jelas sekali kalau kau itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.." Jihyeon kemudian meminum jusnya. "Dengar.. Berhentilah terlalu berharap, jangan melakukan pembenaran pada dirimu sendiri, karna selain hal itu sangat menyebalkan untukku, hal itu juga akan melukai hatimu.." ia berbicara lagi, tapi kali ini ia tampak serius.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Mengapa kau dan Minho terus saja berbicara hal yang sama?! Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin menjaga perasaanku, dan tetap menyukai Yesung?" aku mulai marah pada Jihyeon.

"Tentu saja salah.." jawabnya santai. "Uhm, bagaimana yah.. Aku ingin mengatakannya pada mu, tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk diam. Menurutku, sebaiknya kau lakukan apa kataku sekarang, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, Hyerin.." lanjutnya lagi sambil meminum jusnya. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, "Yahh, begitulah nasihat dariku.. Terserah kau mau mendengarnya atau tidak.." Jihyeon lalu melenggang pergi.

Aku masih saja terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya, apa maksud Jihyeon coba? Apa ia kekasih Yesung sampai-sampai ia harus menegurku seperti itu? Dan saat Jihyeon berbelok masuk dalam rumah ia menyeringai.

"Heii, Jihyeon! Apa maksudmu, haah?" teriakku geram. Perempuan ini memang menyebalkan! Dan lebih buruknya lagi Minho sudah hampir sama menyebalkannya dengan Jihyeon!

"Aarrghh!" aku mendengus sambil menyandarkan punggungku di kursi taman! Aku bosan, aku lelah dengan situasi ini, dan aku ingin melihat Yesung. Ini baru 2 hari aku tidak bertemu dengannya, dan seperti sudah lama sekali. Rumah ini, tanpanya terasa sepi. Bahkan sewaktu Jihyeon meracau tidak karuan, atau saat Minho bernyanyi dengan gitarnya, rumah ini tetap terasa begitu sunyi. Mungkin bukan kesepian yang aku rasakan sekarang, tapi kerinduan. Yaa, benar. Aku merindukan Yesung..

 _To be continue.._


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-It Has to be You-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku berjalan ke kelas dengan langkah gontai. Mataku agak bengkak karna tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Demi apa pun, rasanya ingin sekali aku kembali pulang dan tidur lagi di kamar. Kalau saja hari ini tidak ada kelas Prof Lee, dan tugas _deadline_ -nya untuk membuat aransemen lagu, sekarang ini aku mungkin sudah masuk dalam dunia mimpi.

"Hyerin.." seseorang memanggilku. Aku terus saja melangkah, menghiraukan panggilan tersebut.

"Park Hyerin!" tegur suara yang sama. Ia kini berdiri di hadapanku. Aku mendongak, "Eh, ya?" jawabku kikuk.

"Kau ini daritadi dipanggil juga!" Sohee, teman sekelasku, ia menyerahkan buku absen.

"Oh, maaf.." aku mengambil buku absen itu, dan mencari namaku di sana.

"Cepat tandatangani, dan mana tugas mu? Aku harus mengumpulkannya sekarang beserta bukti daftar absen itu segera pada Prof Lee." Sohee memberiku pulpen, menungguiku dan mengambil kembali absen tersebut. Aku membuka tas dan mengambil _paper_ tugas untuk dikumpulkan. Aku bersyukur tidak menunda mengerjakan tugas itu saat Prof Lee memberikannya minggu lalu, dan aku langsung menyelesaikannya hari itu juga.

"Okey, gomawo Hyerin.." katanya sambil mengambil paper itu. "Jangan sampai kau terlambat ujian karaoke yah nanti!" tambahnya lagi.

Aku memandangnya kaget, "Apa?!" Bukannya ujian vokal biasa? Atau aku lupa bahwa ujiannya memang karaoke? _Shit_! Aku lupa kalau Prof Lee memang mengganti ujian vokal dengan ujian karaoke hari ini. Ini semua karena masalah Yesung yang terus-terusan berputar dalam kepalaku sampai-sampai hal sepenting ini terlupakan olehku.

"Yaa, ujian karaoke.. Ku harap kau tidak lupa, lagipula kenapa kau ke arah sana? Ruang karaoke kan diujung sana.." Sohee menunjuk ke arah berlawanan dari yang aku tuju tadi.

"Oh, yah.. Aku tahu, a-aku hanya ingin ke toilet.." jawabku bingung.

"Hm, baiklah.. Aku duluan yah.. Aku ingin berlatih lagi, kau tidak akan tahu kan kejutan apa yang mungkin dihadirkan oleh Prof Lee? Setiap kali aku berhadapan dengan mata kuliah ini aku selalu saja tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang pada malam sebelumnya. Ku harap hari ini aku bisa melewati ujian dengan baik. Kau juga jangan sampai terlambat, dan setidaknya berlatihlah sedikit, walau aku tahu kau pasti dapat nilai bagus lagi kali ini. Hahaha.. Annyeonggg.." Sohee melambaikan tangannya.

"Pabo! Pabo chorom, kau Hyerinnn!" aku memukul keningku sendiri, memaki dalam hati, bisa-bisanya aku lupa ujian hari ini! Pantas saja dari kemarin Minho terus berlatih, dan parahnya lagi ia tidak mengingatkanku! Menyebalkan! Aku melihat jam tanganku, masih ada satu jam, cukup untuk memilih lagu dan berlatih! Bisa gawat kalau aku tidak berhasil melewati ujian ini, karena si empunya mata kuliah, yaitu Prof Lee, sang dosen _killer_ yang siap memberi nilai E atau bahkan F sekalipun untuk suara yang menurutnya 'Kau beruntung bisa masuk Fakultas Seni Musik, dan berdiri di hadapanku sekarang dengan suaramu yang standar, hingga aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa bisa aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memaki atau mendorongmu dari lantai ini ke bawah sana, karena kesalahanmu yang main-main dan tidak serius berlatih vokal di kelasKU!'. Yahh, Prof Lee sangat menyukai orang-orang dengan bakat menyanyi yang luar biasa, tapi ia akan lebih senang jika ada orang yang dengan bekerja keras untuk belajar mencapai sebuah kemampuan bernyanyi sesuai standarnya.

Aku sendiri merasa sangat beruntung dan bersyukur karena aku memiliki suara yang menurut Prof Lee merupakan suatu anugerah karena aku mampu mencapai _high note_ dengan sangat baik, bahkan saat sedang menampilkan koreografi, atau tetap stabil saat mengeluarkan nada rendah sekalipun. Tapi tentu itu bukan suatu jaminan aku akan selamat kali ini, karena aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu harus menyanyikan lagu apa saat ujian karaoke nanti. Well, bisa jadi kali ini aku akan berakhir dengan kata-kata amarah atau sorot kekecewaan dari Prof Lee yang sangat membanggakan aku di hadapan para dosen Fakultas Seni Musik lainnya jika ia tahu aku lupa berlatih untuk ujian karaoke.

Seperti namanya, ujian karaoke disini berarti karaoke dalam arti sebenarnya. Kita memilih lagu yang akan dinyanyikan, dan mesin karaoke akan memberikan nilai. Tetapi, bukan Prof Lee namanya kalau nilai mahasiswanya hanya ditentukan dari mesin karaoke. Ini yang masih terus menjadi misteri bagi anak jurusan Seni Musik, mengapa Prof Lee repot-repot ujian karaoke kalau nilainya tidak disesuaikan dengan nilai dari mesin? Nilai yang diberikan pasti tidak sesuai, dan kadang berbanding terbalik dari nilai mesin. Nice!

Aku harus ke taman sekarang! Aku harus berlatih dengan amat sangat keras! Aku berlari kecil untuk segera turun ke lantai dasar, dan saat itu seseorang dengan suara yang sangat aku kenal, yang sangat aku rindukan, memanggilku..

"Hyerin-ah.."

"Kim Yesung?!" aku nyaris berteriak ketika menoleh dan melihat Yesung berdiri di hadapanku. Ia tersenyum saat aku masih terbelalak, dan berjalan mendekatiku, "Park Hye Rin.." katanya sambil tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu memanggil nama lengkapku seperti itu."

"Kau kembali?" aku menutup mulutku masih tidak percaya.

"Ne.." jawabnya sambil mengelus rambutku. "Kau mau ke mana? Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, kalau kau tidak buru-buru sekarang.."

"Ohh, aniiyo.. Aku ingin ke taman tadi, kau mau bicara apa?" jawabku malu.

"Hm, baiklah.. Kita ke taman saja.."

Taman di belakang kampus masih sepi, mungkin hanya kami berdua sekarang. Aku dan Yesung duduk dibangku taman dekat pohon besar di samping kolam.

"Uhm, a-apa kabarmu?" tanyaku canggung.

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Aku baik.. Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih baik-baik saja sekarang.."

"Kau tahu, mengikuti perkataanku, dan membahayakan jiwamu itu sungguh sangat tidak kuharapkan terjadi! Apa yang akan dilakukan Jihyeon jika ia tahu kau tidak kembali hari ini? Mungkin ia akan menerkamku, atau menyeretku ke meja operasi untuk mengeluarkan semua organ-organ tubuhku!" aku bergidik ngeri saat aku membayangkan tubuhku diiris-iris pisau oleh Jihyeon.

Yesung tertawa lagi, "Hei, tenanglah Hyerin.. Jihyeon tidak mungkin melakukan itu padamu.." ia mengelus rambutku lagi. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu, Jihyeon, dan Minho khawatir.. Aku sungguh menyesal.." katanya sambil menatapku.

"Itu sudah seharusnya kan?" jawabku merajuk.

"Yah, aku menyesal tidak memberitahu kalian sebelumnya bahwa aku tidak pulang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ayahku." Yesung tersenyum menatap kolam disampingnya. "Kau benar, Ayahku mengamuk setelah aku bilang padanya tentang keinginan bermusikku." lanjut Yesung lagi.

"Lalu? Apa ia benar-benar marah besar?" tanyaku takut.

"Ia memarahiku saat itu, tapi untungnya Ibuku membelaku. Aku menjelaskannya sekali lagi agar Ayahku mengerti, dan berjanji 1 hal padanya.." wajah Yesung tampak tegang, ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku berjanji akan tetap menjalani pendidikan kedokteranku, asal Ayah mau memberiku ijin untuk tetap bermusik."

"Mwo?! K-kau membuat perjanjian dengan Ayahmu?" kataku kaget.

"Ne.." jawabnya sambil menoleh kepadaku. "Dan akhirnya.. Aku berhasil..!" senyum Yesung merekah, dan ia tampak lega. "Yah, meskipun aku tetap harus belajar lebih giat untuk memperbaiki nilaiku diujian kemarin, aku senang sekarang aku bisa bermusik lagi.."

"Ne, aku juga senang.." kataku gembira. "Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa bernyanyi bersama.."

"Tentu, Hyerin.. Itu yang aku tunggu-tunggu kau ucapkan padaku daritadi.." dan kami pun tertawa bersama.

"Gomawo, Hyerin-ah.. Aku beruntung ada kau sebagai sahabatku.."

"Kau berlebihan, aku pasti akan terus mendukungmu.." jawabku malu. "Lagipula aku sungguh merasa bersalah padamu, gara-gara kau pergi ke cafe bersamaku waktu itu, kau jadi tidak bisa berlatih, dan alhasil ujianmu berakhir dengan nilai B.." aku menunduk malu.

"Itu bukan salahmu, akulah yang bodoh.." Yesung berubah muram. "Bukan hanya nilai itu saja, tapi aku hampir saja melukai Jihyeon, aku hampir saja membunuh gadis yang kucintai.."

"A-apaa?" tanyaku kaget. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jihyeon dan Yesung? "K-kau? Dan Jihyeon? Kau mencintai..nya?" kataku terbata-bata.

"Ohh, yah.. Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku dan Jihyeon memang sudah bersama sejak lama. Beberapa bulan yang lalu kami baru saja bertunangan. Tapi aku dan Jihyeon memang sengaja tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa termasuk kau.." jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Mataku mulai panas, dan seolah-olah ada banyak kaca menutupi retinaku. "T-ta..Ttapi, kupikir.. Aku? Kau.. Maksudku.. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa kau.. Dengan Jihyeon?" aku meracau tidak karuan. Hatiku seperti tertusuk dalam sekali dan rasanya perih.

"Yahh, aku sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu kau berpikir bahwa Jihyeon gadis yang cuek dan pemarah. Terkadang Minho juga menyebutnya gadis menyebalkan. Tapi, mungkin kalian hanya tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, karna sebenarnya Jihyeon gadis yang menawan juga ramah." Yesung mengucapkan setiap kata dengan wajah berbinar.

Hatiku seperti ditusuk belati, sesak sekali sampai aku sulit bernafas. Apa aku harus menumpahkan air mata yang sudah berkumpul dikelopak mataku? Atau aku harus mengucapkan selamat pada Yesung atas pertunangannya? Atau aku harus tetap diam mendengar bagaimana sempurnanya Jihyeon bagi Yesung? Yang mana yang harus akau lakukan sekarang? Lalu bagaimana dengan mawar putih itu? Untuk apa Yesung memberikannya padaku, kalau dia sendiri sudah bersama Jihyeon?

"T-tapi, kau? Mawar putih itu? A-apa maksudmu?" suaraku tercekat. Pertanyaanku lebih seperti menuduh Yesung atas perbuatannya yang telah membuatku berharap terlalu banyak. Yesung pasti bisa mendengar nada parau dari kalimatku itu.

"Mwo? Wae?" tanya Yesung bingung. Aku mulai frustasi, mataku semakin panas. Mana mungkin Yesung lupa ia sudah menaruh bunga itu di kamarku?!

"Kau menaruh mawar putih di kamarku! K-kau tidak mengingatnya?" aku mencoba menahan air mataku, aku tidak ingin menangis di depan Yesung. Dan lebih sulit lagi, aku harus menahan amarahku, bagaimana mungkin Yesung berpura-pura tidak mengingatnya?

"Mwo? Mawar putih di kamarmu?" Yesung mencoba mengingatnya. "Ahh, bunga itu! Aku memang menaruhnya di meja kamarmu, tapi aku hanya memungutnya." Aku masih terus berpikir, menunggu penjelasan Yesung dengan wajah penasaran. "Saat kau keluar kamar waktu itu, bunganya tidak sengaja kau tendang, kau bahkan tidak menyadari hampir saja menginjaknya, dan pergi buru-buru sekali. Daripada bunga itu terinjak oleh orang lain, aku memungutnya dan menaruh bunga itu di mejamu. Mian, karena masuk kamar tanpa seijinmu.."

"Jadii, bukan kau yang memberiku bunga itu?" aku tertunduk lemas. "Kupikir selama ini.. Maksudku, aku.. Aku berharap kau yang benar-benar memberiku bunga itu. Aku menunggu memastikan hal itu, aku bahkan yakin bahwa perasaanku benar, aku yakin bahwa perasaanku terbalas.." suaraku semakin tercekat. Mataku basah, tapi aku terus menahan agar aku tidak menangis. Ini lebih sakit saat aku tahu Yesung telah bersama Jihyeon, kupikir tidak masalah walau sainganku Jihyeon, asal Yesung bisa memberikan kesempatan untukku merasa bahwa aku cukup berarti untuknya, bahwa aku juga ada di hatinya.

Yesung menepuk bahuku pelan, "Mianhae, Hyerin-ah.. Mianhae, ini salahku yang tidak menjelaskannya padamu. Kau tahu aku menyayangi Jihyeon, ia segalanya bagiku."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu.. Aku menyayangimu, Yesung.." akhirnya aku mengatakannya pada Yesung dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh dipipiku. "Aku tidak salah, karena aku merasakannya di hatiku.." aku menghapus air mataku yang masih deras keluar dari liangnya.

Yesung manatapku iba. Ia hanya memegang bahuku. "Hyerin-ah.. Aku tahu, aku berterima kasih atas perasaanmu yang tulus itu, tapi maafkan aku.."

"Kau tahu kan aku menyukaimu, sudah lamaa.. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku tahu itu.. Perasaanku benar.." aku mulai sesenggukkan.

"Mianhae Hyerin-ah.. Mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, kau juga pasti tahu aku menyayangi Jihyeon, ia satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai.." Yesung terus meminta maaf padaku. "Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku, kau tahu, si pemberi mawar putih itu, aku yakin ia mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Mungkin saat ini kau masih belum menyadari siapa orang yang memberikan bunga itu diam-diam, tapi percayalah, orang itulah yang benar-benar pantas untukmu. Aku yakin kau tahu, karna selama ini kau hanya ingin menyangkalnya saja. Kau berpikir bahwa perasaanmu padaku itulah yang benar, tapi sebenarnya, ada perasaan lain yang kau sembunyikan dari dirimu sendiri.." kalimat Yesung satu per satu masuk dalam otakku. Aku seperti tersentil oleh kata-katanya barusan. Haruskah aku mengiyakan semua yang diucapkan Yesung dan mengakui kebodohanku karena sudah terlalu berharap?

Saat aku sadar bahwa ada orang lain selain Yesung di hatiku, aku malu mengakuinya dan membiarkan keegoisanku bertindak menutupi hal itu dengan mengatakan bahwa perasaanku pada Yesunglah yang benar. Lalu sekarang siapa orang lain itu? Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah bahwa aku malah membenci si pemberi mawar itu. Siapa pun dia, mengapa ia tidak datang langsung saja padaku dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya agar aku tidak harus merasakan sakit di hatiku.

"Kau pasti tahu.." Yesung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawabku pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku yakin.." Yesung mengatakannya lagi dengan nada meyakinkan. "Sudahlah.. Kau tahu, aku tetap menyukaimu Hyerin-ah.. Kaulah satu-satunya teman, sahabat yang terbaik bagiku" Yesung menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku.

"Go-Gomawoo, Yesung.." jawabku masih sesenggukkan.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus segera kembali ke kelasku, aku sudah bilang pada Jihyeon aku tidak akan lama, aku harus mengikuti ujian setelah ini. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu Hyerin.. Gomawo, aku pergi dulu, nee.."

Yesung pergi dan menghilang setelah ia berbelok diujung lorong. Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini? Hatiku rasanya seperti teriris, tidak berdarah memang tapi sakit sekali. Aku beranjak dari bangku taman dan pergi ke kelasku. Aku mencoba untuk berhenti menangis, tapi air mataku terus menerus jatuh. Aku harus berkali-kali menghapusnya, dan aku yakin sekarang mataku pasti sembab dan merah.

 _To be continue.._


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-It Has to be You-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku langsung memasuki ruang kelasku dan duduk di samping Sohee. Ia terlihat masih saja berlatih. "Heii, kau lama sekali! Lihatlah, Prof Lee sudah siap dimejanya, ia bahkan membawa 1 orang lagi untuk menguji kita. Bagaimana dengan nilaiku kali ini, Oh Tuhannn.." Sohee meracau terus memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa lolos ujian hari ini. Aku bahkan sudah tidak memikirkan lagi bagaimana aku bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari ruangan ini kalau Prof Lee tahu aku tidak berlatih sedikit pun, dan melihat penampilanku yang kacau balau seperti ini.

Aku menutupi wajahku, dan sesekali memijat kedua pelipisku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi sekarang, dan suasana kelas hari ini benar-benar memperburuk perasaanku.

"Kau kenapa, Hyerin-ah?" Sohee menyentuh bahuku saat aku menumpuh keningku ke atas meja.

"Aku sedang tidak enak hati, Sohee.. Bisakah aku pulang sekarang?" jawabku parau.

"Maksudmu kau sedang tidak enak badan? Matamu memang merah sih, padahal tadi pagi kau terlihat masih baik-baik saja. Tapi kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang, kau tahu kan hari ini kita ujian, kecuali kau maju pertama.." jawab Sohee sambil memberiku beberapa lembar tissue.

"Baiklah, ujiannya akan saya mulai sekarang! Seperti biasa, ujian kali ini akan berlangsung sampai mata kuliah kita berkahir pukul 10.30. Selain saya yang akan memberi nilai pada kalian, ada 1 orang lagi yang akan menilai penampilan kalian hari ini, yaitu Produser Kang Min Hyuk. Beliau adalah seorang produser musik terkenal yang telah menerbitkan penyanyi-penyanyi hebat serta idol berbakat yang kalian kenal di negri ini. Jadi tunjukan kemampuan terbaik kalian dan jangan membuat saya malu!" Prof Lee memulai ceramahnya sebelum ujian dimulai.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tegang sekali.. Kali ini bahkan aku harus tampil di depan seorang produser juga!" Sohee berbisik di sampingku sambil meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

"Karena ini ujian terakhir sebelum kalian memasuki liburan akhir semester, maka saya juga menambahkan aturan baru dimana lagu yang akan kalian nyanyikan dipilih secara acak oleh Produser Kang.." Prof Lee membuat terkejut semua anak di kelas dan menyebabkan beberapa anak melakukan protes atas keputusan tersebut. Aturan baru itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan liburan akhir semester.

"Yang benar sajaaaa! Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku berlatih lagu ini dari tadi kalau lagunya malah ditentukan oleh orang itu?" Sohee melempar selembar kertas yang ia gunakan dari tadi untuk berlatih. Beberapa anak bahkan sudah mulai terlihat pasrah pada ujian ini. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk, walaupun ada untungnya juga aku tidak berlatih sedikit pun, karena aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu harus menyanyikan lagu apa nanti.

"Yang tidak setuju dengan peraturan ini, bisa menghadap saya sekarang, atau kalau kalian tidak ingin mengikuti ujian ini juga tidak masalah, silahkan keluar sekarang juga." Prof Lee sepertinya bukan dosen, ia jadi seperti pelatih wajib militer. Dan setelah itu suasana kelas kembali hening, sepertinya tidak ada yang berani menentang Prof Lee, kalau pun ada ia pasti harus mengulang mata kuliah ini di semester depan untuk lulus dari prodi ini.

"Aku pertaruhkan segala keberuntunganku tahun ini untuk bisa lulus dari mata kuliah sialan Prof Lee!" sahut Sohee yang terlihat marah dan juga pasrah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, mungkin kalau benar masih ada keberuntungan dalam hidupku, akan kugunakan untuk merebut Yesung dari Jihyeon.

"Baiklah, siapa orang pertama yang ingin maju duluan? Saya bisa menjamin nilainya akan saya tambahkan sebesar 3 point." Prof Lee bertanya pada kami dan lagi-lagi kelas jadi seperti tak berpenghuni. Tetapi tak berselang lama, Minho membuat kejutan dengan mengacungkan tangannya ke atas.

"Saya, Prof Lee.. Saya mau mencoba maju pertama." Semua mahasiswa di kelas terbelalak atas aksi Minho yang menantang maut pagi ini. Prof Lee tersenyum singkat dan mempersilahkan Minho untuk maju ke depan kelas, "Bagus, Choi Minho.. Saya berharap kamu bisa lulus mata kuliah saya dengan baik seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

Semua memandang Minho dengan penuh ketegangan, tapi Minho terlihat sangat santai. Ia berjalan dan duduk di bangku yang telah disiapkan. Aku rasa hanya dia yang siap ujian hari ini dari semua yang hadir dan Minho terlihat sangat percaya diri. Bahkan ia sempat melirikku sebentar saat sebelum Produser Kang menyebutkan judul lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan, tetapi dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajahku, kalau tidak Minho pasti akan menyadari mata sembabku.

"Baiklah, saat aku mendengar suaramu tadi, kurasa lagu ini cocok untukmu.." Produser Kang menatap layar komputernya sebelum ia memberitahu lagu itu pada Prof Lee.

" _Eyes, Nose, Lip_ milik Taeyang yah.. Kurasa lagu ini lagu yang tepat untukmu, Minho. Kau sudah siap?" Prof Lee bertanya pada Minho sebelum ia memutar lagunya. Minho hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai menghayati lagunya saat diputar. Raut wajah Minho agak berubah saat intro lagunya dimulai, tidak seperti biasanya Minho melakukan itu, ia selalu percaya diri sebelum dan saat bernyanyi, apa karena ia tidak menggunakan gitarnya untuk ujian kali ini?

 _Well_ , ternyata Minho tetap bernyanyi dengan baik, bahkan terlalu baik karena tidak ada nada yang _miss_ _ed_ dan improvisasinya juga sempurna. Sebenarnya Minho memang berbakat, aku yakin ia ingin menunjukkan bakatnya itu pada Produser Kang agar ia bisa direkrut dan debut. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas terpaku dengan penghayatan Minho, ia hanya bernyanyi dengan serius sambil terus menatapku saat dibagian _reff_. Apa sih sebenarnya yang ada dalam otaknya itu? Kenapa ia harus memandangiku seperti itu padahal aku mati-matian menutupi sembab di mataku.

"Lihatlah bagaimana Minho terus menatapmu seperti itu.." bisik Sohee tiba-tiba. Aku kaget dengan pernyataannya. "Apa maksudmu? Omong kosong.." jawabku menyangkalnya.

"Kau pikir aku buta yah?" Sohee mendengus. "Semua anak di ruangan ini juga tahu kalau Minho menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu." Lanjut Sohee. Aku semakin kaget, kemudian memandang ke sekitar, dan benar saja beberapa anak perempuan lainnya melihatku dengan sinis, dan beberapa lainnya terlihat iri.

Aku menenangkan diriku dan mengelak lagi dari perkataan Sohee, "Dengar, Minho tidak menyanyikannya untukku. Kau membuat asumsi yang akan menyebabkan perempuan-perempuan lain yang menyukai Minho akan membunuhku dengan tatapan mereka."

"Semua orang disini memiliki asumsi yang sama denganku, bodoh! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya kalau Minho memang menyukaimu tahu! Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikiran sama denganku."

"Sudah hentikan omong kosongmu, Sohee!" aku menutup mulutnya sebelum banyak kalimat aneh lain yang akan keluar. Minho menyukaiku? Yang benar saja? Apa yang Minho suka dariku? Aku yakin tidak ada, selain suaraku yang enak didengar. Kurasa hanya itu, dan itu juga menjelaskan mengapa Yesung malah menyukai Jihyeon dan bukannya aku.

Nyanyian Minho berakhir dan ditutup dengan riuh tepuk tangannya anak-anak. Produser Kang tampak berdiskusi dengan Prof Lee dan Produser Kang hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Minho salah satu mahasiswa kesayangan Prof Lee, ia pasti sedang mengungkapkan keahlian Minho yang lain yang tidak bisa ia tunjukkan sekarang.

"Bagus sekali, Choi Minho.." puji Prof Lee setelah riuh tepuk tangan berakhir. "Suaramu bagus, terutama saat kau melakukan improvisasi yang sempurna saat akhir lagu tadi." tambah Produser Kang.

"Gamsahamnida, Prof Lee, Produser Kang.." Minho berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk pada kedua orang itu.

"Kudengar kau bisa bermain gitar, sayang sekali saya tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang. Kuharap kau bisa menunjukkan kemampuan bermain gitar dan menyanyimu segera dihadapanku, Minho-ssi.." Produser Kang tampak tertarik pada bakat bermain gitar Minho, pasti ia mengetahuinya dari Prof Lee.

"Tentu saja Produser Kang, segera jika kau sempat, aku akan membawakan lagu kesukaanku nanti." Minho tersenyum bangga. Ia pasti senang sekali karena Produser Kang melirik bakatnya. Ada harapan bahwa Minho akan segera direkrut oleh Produser Kang.

"Wahh, kurasa Minho mendapat perhatian yang besar dari Produser Kang, menyenangkan sekali.." sahut Sohee sambil terus memperhatikan ketiga orang di depan kelas itu. Yah, tentu saja, tidak ada orang yang tidak memperhatikan Minho saat tahu bahwa ia bukan hanya tampan, tapi juga bisa bernyanyi dan bermain gitar. Dan sudah kusebutkan pula bukan bahwa ia juga mahir dalam hal olahraga.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk penampilanmu yang sangat bagus, Minho. Nilaimu 90. Nilai tersebut sudah kutambah dengan 3 poin bonus. Kau bisa kembali atau pulang sekarang jika kau mau." Prof Lee mempersilahkan Minho untuk kembali ke tempatnya setelah mengumumkan nilainya.

"Prof Lee memberi nilai 90 untuk Minho! Sial, dia merusak standar nilai yang harus aku raih untuk ujian hari ini. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" Sohee merenggut kesal saat tahu nilai yang Minho raih. Berapa pun nilaiku, yang penting aku lulus mata kuliah ini, kalau tidak maka tamatlah riwayatku. Aku menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku tidak bisa lagi berpikir dengan baik sekarang, kepalaku juga pusing sekali rasanya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya?" Prof Lee menanyakan seisi kelas, tetapi kami semua hanya diam dan tidak ada yang berani maju setelah Minho. "Ada yang ingin maju lagi? Saya pastikan ia juga akan mendapat bonus 3 poin." tambah Prof Lee setelah melihat tidak ada aksi apa pun dari mahasiswanya. Setelah berselang beberapa saat, tetap tidak ada satu pun yang berani mengajukan diri. "Kalau tidak ada, maka saya dan Produser Kang akan memanggil kalian secara acak." Prof Lee tampak memberi buku absen pada Produser Kang. Semua anak tampak tegang, dan ini seperti menunggu saat-saat kau akan dihukum mati. Jantungku bahkan berdetak tidak karuan, ini benar-benar seperti akhir hidupku.

"Produser Kang, silahkan memilih salah satu.." Prof Lee mempersilahkan Produser Kang untuk memilih salah satu nama dari buku absen.

"Ya Tuhan, ujian ini benar-benar membuat jantungku ingin copot!" seru Sohee sambil gemetar. Kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan terkena penyakit jantung kalau namanya yang dipanggil oleh Produser Kang.

"Park Hyerin.."

"Nde.." aku menyahut dengan cepat sambil menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Ya, kau Park Hyerin. Ayo maju dan bersiaplah!" Prof Lee memandangku dengan tajam.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Dan habislah aku, namaku yang dipilih oleh Produser Kang! Siaalllll! Wajahku pasti sudah berubah pucat pasi, kakiku lemas bukan main, dan hampir saja aku tidak bisa berdiri dari tempatku.

"Hyerin-ah, hwaitinggg!" sahut Sohee pelan saat aku beranjak dari tempatku. Wajahku bahkan kaku dan aku hanya diam tidak dapat menanggapi Sohee. Ia terlihat sedikit lega bukan namanya yang disebut Produser Kang, tapi hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang aku alami sekarang. Sepertinya keberuntungan memang tidak ada dipihakku. Sial! Aku harus mengutuk diriku sendiri atas apa yang terjadi padaku, tidak ada yang berjalan mulus dari hidupku, semuanya terasa sulit dan bahkan semakin berat tiap kali aku mengingat betapa banyak rasa sakit atas perjuangan yang aku lalui untuk sampai disini. Perkuliahanku, ujian, dan kisah cintaku, semua tidak berjalan sesuai harapanku.

Aku menatap kursi dan _standing mic_ yang ada dihadapanku sekarang dengan tatapan kosong. Aku akhirnya memaksakan bokongku untuk menduduki kursi itu sebelum Produser Kang memberitahu lagu yang akan aku nyanyikan. Minho menatapku dengan khawatir, apa sekarang wajahku sudah berubah dari pucat pasi menjadi ungu? Kakiku terus saja bergetar, dan tanganku bahkan ikut berkeringat. Sungguh, aku tidak sanggup menghadapi ujian ini.

"Prof Lee.. m-mian.." bisikku saat menoleh pada Prof Lee. Ia sedang sibuk membantu Produser Kang untuk memilih lagu.

"Tunggu sebentar Hyerin, kami sedang memilih lagu untukmu." sahut Prof Lee sambil melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Aku ingin meminta izin agar aku bisa melewatkan ujian ini, tapi bagaimana? Aku memejamkan mataku, menutupnya rapat-rapat, dan berdoa dalam hati. Semoga aku segera melewati ini.

"Baiklah, Park Hyerin.. Menurut Prof Lee kau juga merupakan salah satu mahasiswa terbaik yang dimilikinya, saya berharap bisa melihat bakat-bakat yang kau punya saat ini." Produser Kang berbicara padaku sambil tersenyum. Prof Lee sungguh berlebihan sekali, bagaimana kalau aku mengacaukannya, ia pasti akan menghabisiku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Ya, lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan adalah _It has to be You_ dari Kim Jong Woon. Jangan kecewakan kami, Hyerin.. Aku berharap kau bisa tampil maksimal seperti Minho tadi, atau bahkan lebih.." Prof Lee menatapku penuh harap. Lagu itu? Kenapa harus lagu itu? Aku bisa saja menyanyikannya dengan baik, tapi tidak saat ini dimana kisah lagu itu mirip dengan yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Suaraku tercekat saat intro lagunya dimulai. Aku harus menyanyikannya, tetapi mataku malah berair. Apa suaraku benar-benar akan keluar sekarang?

Sialll! Aku _miss_ _ed_ di awal intro, tapi aku berhasil melanjutkannya dengan baik setelah itu. Sohee kaget saat bagian dimana _miss_ _ed_ itu terjadi, menurutnya ini pasti sangat jarang terjadi, karena aku selalu berhasil melakukan pembukaan dengan baik. Saat di _reff_ aku mulai kehilangan nada karena mataku terus saja berair. Dan yang lebih parahnya saat diklimaks, air mataku tumpah ruah. Hebatnya aku tetap menyanyikannya sampai akhir, bahkan menambahkan improvisasi. Semua orang memandangku dengan tatapan yang aneh, dan Sohee hanya menatapku iba. Aku menghapus sisa lelehan air mata dari pipiku, dan mengakhiri _performance_ ku yang memalukan ini dengan segera meminta maaf pada Prof Lee dan Produser Kang.

"Mianhamnida, Prof Lee, Mianhamnida Produser Kang.." setelah membungkuk meminta maaf, aku segera berlari keluar kelas, berlari sejauh mungkin untuk menutupi perasaan malu yang melingkupi keseluruhan wajahku saat ini. Ini sudah berakhir, aku pasti gagal diujian kali ini, kalau saja kalian melihat bagaimana wajah Prof Lee yang tampak tidak senang dengan penampilanku, dan Produser Kang yang tampak kebingungan atas apa yang aku lakukan barusan, pasti ia berpikir bahwa aku pemain drama yang tentu saja terlalu dramatis dalam menghayati lagu itu.

 _To be continue.._


	6. Chapter 6

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-It Has to be You-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku memelankan langkahku ketika mendekati kamar mandi yang ada disamping taman tempat aku berbincang dengan Yesung tadi pagi. Sebelum pintu kamar mandi ada lorong pendek dengan banyak jendela kaca di sisinya, aku langsung duduk di bawah salah satu jendela. Kakiku lemas, dan dadaku rasanya sesak sekali, aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya aku menumpahkan seluruh sisa air mata yang tadi belum aku keluarkan saat bernyanyi. Menangis sesenggukkan untuk luka dihatiku yang entah kenapa, tidak berdarah namun sakit sekali. Aku membenci diriku sendiri, mengapa aku membiarkan diriku hanyut pada perasaan semu bernama cinta. Atau bahkan perasaan itu tidak pantas disebut cinta, karena hanya aku yang merasakannya.

Berkali-kali aku menghapus sisa air mata yang jatuh dipipiku, dan berkali-kali juga air mata baru tumpah dari liangnya. Ini sungguh menyedihkan. Tunggu, maksudku aku lah sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau sangat jelek kalau menangis seperti itu." suara mengejek Minho membuatku langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Aku menghapus air mataku dan membuang wajah dari hadapan Minho yang kemudian duduk disebelahku.

"Kenapa kau menangis disini?" tanya Minho. Aku pun hanya diam tidak menanggapinya.

Sunyi beberapa saat dan hanya terdengar suara hembusan nafas kami berdua. Apa yang Minho inginkan dari menungguku disini?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau menangis saat ujian karaoke, dan membuat semua orang di kelas berasumsi macam-macam tentangmu." Minho kembali bersuara setelah sunyi yang sangat menyiksa.

"Apa pedulimu?" sahutku tanpa menoleh pada Minho.

"Apa peduliku?" Minho mendengus sebal. "Tentu saja bagimu harusnya aku tidak peduli tentang apa pun kan, termasuk tentang dirimu."

"Kalau kau memang peduli padaku, kenapa malah berbohong padaku, kenapa berpura-pura tidak tahu padahal kau tahu semuanya?" aku menaikkan suaraku agar Minho tahu bahwa aku lah yang seharusnya merasa sebal disini, bukan dia.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Siapa yang berbohong?" Minho menatapku dengan wajah yang meyakinkan.

"Yesung dan Jihyeon sudah bertunangan. Kau pasti tahu kan?!" aku langsung menuduh Minho.

Minho kaget, ia mengalihkankan pandangannya, dan menolak melihatku, "Kau tahu, dan kau menyembunyikannya dariku." suaraku tercekat saat aku mengatakannya.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku hanya.." Minho berhenti bicara dan ia hanya menatapku dengan mata sendunya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka.." akhirnya Minho menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kau hanya menimbun lukaku semakin dalam, sampai akhirnya aku tahu sendiri dari Yesung."

"Yesung sudah kembali?" Minho sepertinya baru tahu bahwa Yesung sudah kembali hari ini.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu menyembunyikan hal itu? Kau tahu kan aku menyukai Yesung, harusnya kau tidak menyembunyikan hal itu dariku!" aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minho dan menanyakan tujuan Minho sebenarnya.

"Karena kau terlalu menyukainya, makanya kupikir kau akan terluka jika tahu bahwa Yesung sudah bertunangan dengan Jihyeon. Aku tidak memberitahumu agar kau tidak merasa sedih, dan lihat hasilnya, kau menangisi dirimu sendiri seperti ini, kau menyedihkan, Hyerin!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Minho! Kau benar-benar laki-laki menyebalkan! Kau melukai hatiku seperti yang Yesung lakukan kepadaku!" aku mengamuk dan memukul-mukul Minho.

"Hei, hentikan Hyerin! Aku tidak akan melukaimu seperti yang Yesung lakukan, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya!" Minho menahan kedua tanganku agar aku tidak memukulnya.

"Yah! Kau tidak akan melukaiku seperti yang Yesung lakukan, karena kau terlalu pengecut!" aku memukul Minho lagi, dan lebih keras.

Minho menatapku garang, "Apa maksudmu, Park Hyerin?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa maksudmu memberikanku buga mawar putih selama ini di depan pintu kamarku?" Minho langsung menciut saat aku menanyakan tentang mawar putih itu padanya. Aku tahu sekarang bahwa yang dimaksud Yesung adalah Minho, dan aku harus tahu alasan sebenarnya ia telah membuatku salah sangka bahwa Yesunglah yang memberikanku bunga itu.

"Katakan padaku apa maksudmu? Kau membuatku malu di depan Yesung!"

"Cih!" Minho mendengus. "Kau tidak malu saat kau menangis di depan kelas tadi? Kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan otakmu!"

"Kau! Yahh! Kau yang tidak punya otak, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, apa maksudmu memberikanku bunga itu? Jelaskan padaku, Choi Minho!" aku kembali memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga, emosiku sudah meluap-luap dan aku harus menghukum Minho atas perlakuannya padaku.

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu, bodoh!" Minho meneriakkan kalimat itu sambil menahan kedua tanganku.

Aku terkejut dengan pernyataannya dan hanya memandangnya dengan wajahku yang aneh.

"Aku menyukaimu, dan yang kau pedulikan hanya Yesung. Bagaimana rasanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apa kau menyukainya?" Minho mencengkram tanganku semakin keras. "Bagaimana rasanya saat hatimu terus menerus merasa terluka untuk hal yang sama berulang kali? Aku merasakannya selama ini, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdiri di belakangmu, dan menunggumu untuk menoleh kepadaku."

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku pada Minho.

"Kau terluka karena Yesung, dan aku terluka karenamu. Dan kau masih berpikir bahwa aku juga ikut melukaimu. Kau benar-benar egois Hyerin!" Minho tak bergeming dan masih terus mencengkram kedua tanganku.

"Minho, lepaskan aku!" kataku sekali lagi saat Minho terus menatapku dengan mata tajamnya. Aku mulai ketakutan saat ia menahanku hingga punggungku membentur kaca. "Minho, tolong lepaskan aku.. Sakiiiitt.." aku merintih karena Minho tak juga melepaskanku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai-sampai hembusan nafasnya bisa kurasakan diwajahku. Aku terpaksa memejamkan mataku saat Minho terus mendekat, sepertinya ia akan menciumku, bagaimana iniiii?

"Andwaaaeeeee!" aku berteriak saat sedikit lagi bibir Minho menyentuh bibirku.

"Yahh! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu?!" Minho akhirnya melepaskanku dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan, bagaimana mungkin kau mau menciumku dengan cara seperti ini?!" aku memarahinya sambil mengangkat daguku.

"Kau berisik sekali, lain kali aku tidak akan mau menciummu lagi!" Minho memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapanku.

"Choi Minho, kau.. Namja pabo chorom!" aku berteriak sambil menahan tangis, dia benar-benar bukan pria sejati, bagaimana mungkin dia memperlakukan orang yang disukainya seperti ini?

"Yahh! Kau jangan menangis lagi, Hyerin-ah.." Minho kembali menghadapkan wajahnya padaku.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, dan ini yang kudapatkan dari orang yang mengaku menyukaiku?!" lagi-lagi aku menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Heii, mianhae.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku mengatakannya padamu dengan cara yang benar. Kau tidak pernah memberikanku kesempatan untuk melakukannya."

Aku menatap Minho sambil menangis, "Aku membencimu!" ucapku dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku menyukaimu.." jawab Minho pelan.

Aku tetap menatapnya untuk meyakinkan apakah Minho benar-benar mengatakannya dengan serius.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyerin-ah.. Aku mencintaimu.." kali ini Minho mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan dari matanya. Minho menghapus sisa air mata dari pipiku sambil tersenyum. "Maaf aku baru mengatakannya dengan benar. Maafkan aku karena hanya menaruh bunga-bunga itu di depan pintu kamarmu, dan tidak langsung memberikannya padamu." Ia menyentuh pipiku dan menyisipkan rambutku ke balik telinga.

"A..aku.."

"Yahh! Hyerin-ahhh..!" tiba-tiba Sohee muncul di ujung lorong dan berlari menghampiriku.

"Kenapa selalu ada saja yang mengganggu _moment_ ku, sial!" Minho menggumam saat Sohee sampai di tempat kami berdiri, dan berjalan sedikit untuk menghindarinya.

"Kau kemana saja, sih? Sulit sekali mencarimu!" Sohee terlihat lelah, mungkin karena ia sudah berkeliling kampus untuk menemukanku.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku kaget sekali saat kau berlari keluar dari kelas.." Sohee tampak memeriksa tubuhku. "Matamu semakin bengkak, Hyerin-ah.. Kau harus menceritakannya padaku setelah ini sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini!"

Aku mengusap kedua mataku, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa ujiannya sudah selesai?"

"Yah, tentu saja sudah. Ujian berlangsung sangat cepat setelah kau keluar dari kelas. Dan, oh! Aku hampir saja lupa, aku mencarimu karena kau dipanggil oleh .."

"Apaa? Waee?" kenapa aku masih bertanya pada Sohee, tentu saja ini pasti karena ujianku yang sangat memalukan tadi.

"Entahlah, ia ingin segera bertemu denganmu seusai kelas tadi. Sebaiknya kau segera menemuinya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku yang kena marah ."

Bagaimana ini? Apa aku masih punya muka untuk menemui ? Bisa-bisa aku langsung dikeluarkan dari universitas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, segeralah ke ruangannya!" Sohee mengajakku pergi tapi kakiku rasanya berat sekali untuk melangkah.

"Hyerin, sebaiknya kau temui dan jelaskan bahwa kau sedang sakit, jadi kau bisa menggunakan alasan itu agar tidak menghukummu." Minho memegang kedua bahuku erat.

"Kurasa itu tetap tidak akan membantu, pasti tetap akan menghukumku." suaraku tercekat.

"Yaa, kau bilang kalau kau sedang sakit tadi, katakan saja pada , setidaknya kau memiliki alasan yang bagus.." Sohee mendukung alasan yang diutarakan Minho.

"Pergilah, aku akan mengambil barang-barang kita di kelas dan akan menyusulmu ke ruangan .." Minho mengelus kepalaku dan menyuruh Sohee untuk mengajakku pergi. Ia tersenyum sebelum ia juga ikut pergi ke arah sebaliknya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kurasa senyumnya menyiratkan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Semoga.

"Mwo?!" aku merasa seperti ini adalah mimpi karena apa yang baru saja kudengar dari mulut Produser Kang tidak mungkin terjadi jika ini di dunia nyata.

"Kami benar-benar terkesan dengan penampilanmu. Bahkan improvisasinya terkesan dramatis saat kau menangis tadi." Produser Kang terlihat sangat sumringah saat mengatakannya dihadapanku. Sementara aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk karena justru itu terdengar seperti sindiran daripada pujian.

" sungguh beruntung memiliki mahasiswi berbakat seperti kau, Hyerin.." Produser Kang tertawa bahagia sambil bertepuk tangan disamping .

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Produser Kang. Park Hyerin memang salah satu mahasiswi dengan bakat musik yang bagus. Ia memiliki kepekaan terhadap nada-nada rendah dan tinggi yang sulit. Tidak heran jika saat ia sakit seperti ini pun ia tetap bisa menyanyi dengan sangat baik.." memandangku dengan penuh kebanggaan yang terpancar jelas dari matanya. Justru apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh lah yang terdengar berlebihan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memujiku dengan sangat manis seperti tadi, dan sekarang aku seperti _golden treasure_ yang sangat berharga bagi bangsa dan negara.

"Kami tahu kau pasti masih bingung dengan kejadian ini, tapi saya pribadi berharap kau bisa segera menerima tawaranku untuk pergi." Produser Kang tampak sangat berharap.

"Kesempatan emas ini tidak akan datang dua kali, Hyerin. Kau bisa mengembangkan bakatmu, dan belajar untuk menjadi penyanyi terbaik di sana. Saya yakin Produser Kang bisa membimbingmu hingga saat itu. Jangan sia-siakan bakat yang kau miliki, dan ikutlah dengan Produser Kang ke Inggris." tambah dengan wajah seriusnya.

"T-tapii.. Ini sangat mendadak. Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku memiliki bakat seperti yang u-ucapkan.." jawabku terbata-bata.

"Saya tidak pernah main-main dengan penilaian tentang musik, Hyerin. Sudah 3 tahun sejak kau jadi mahasiswiku, kau dan juga Minho memang memilki bakat yang tidak semua orang miliki. Kau mendapat nilai 90 berdasarkan penilaian objektifku, tanpa campur tangan Produser Kang. Saya merasa bahwa kau memang pantas mendapatkan nilai tersebut, dengan tambahan poin bonus seperti yang kujanjikan maka nilaimu menjadi 93, tertinggi diantara angkatanmu. Saya tidak pernah memberikan penilaian setinggi itu selama ini, kau harus bersyukur karena hari ini saya juga membawa Produser Kang, ia menyadari bakatmu, dan ia yakin kau mampu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuktikannya pada kami, pada orang tuamu, pada teman-temanmu, dan pada semua orang bahwa kami benar dengan penilaian kami terhadapmu." benar-benar serius dengan apa yang diucapkan, ia memang tidak pernah basa-basi soal musik.

"Jika itu saya, pasti sudah kuberikan nilai 100 untukmu." tambah Produser Kang sambil tertawa. "Saya berharap kau mau mempertimbangkannya, ah, tidak! Saya berharap kau mau menerimanya sekarang. Saya akan segera mengurus semuanya dan kau hanya tinggal bersiap-siap untuk berangkat." seru Produser Kang menggebu-gebu.

"S-saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bisakah jika kalian memberikanku waktu untuk berpikir?" aku bingung apakah aku harus menerimanya atau tidak, ada banyak pertimbangan yang harus aku pikirkan sebelum aku menerima tawaran hebat ini, dan lagi masalah yang lainnya. Okey, maksudku masalah dengan Minho bahkan belum selesai kan?

"Saya tidak bisa menunggu lama, kami akan menunggu keputusanmu sampai besok pagi pukul 10.00 di ruangan . Saya sangat berharap kau memikirkan dengan baik, Park Hyerin." Produser Kang tersenyum manis sesaat sebelum aku beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Pergilah.." ucap Minho setelah kami tenggelam dalam kesunyian selama hampir hingga setengah jam.

Aku menoleh dengan cepat dan memandang Minho tak percaya. Ia bahkan mengucapkannya dengan yakin.

"K-kau bilang apa?!" tanyaku masih tak percaya.

"Kau pergilah, seperti kata kesempatan emas ini tidak akan datang 2 kali." Minho berkata lagi sambil menoleh padaku. Kurasa Minho mendengar semua yang dikatakan dan Produser Kang padaku.

"Kau punya bakat yang bagus, pergi ke Inggris dan mendapat pelatihan disana akan membuka kesempatanmu untuk debut. Produser Kang mungkin sudah merencanakan masa depanmu dari sekarang. Kau hanya tinggal menjalaninya dengan baik, dengan begitu impianmu bisa terkabul, kau bisa membuktikan pada orang tuamu bahwa kau bisa menjadi penyanyi seperti yang kau ucapkan pada mereka." Minho berkata lagi tanpa melihatku sedikit pun.

Tiba-tiba suasana di kamarku menjadi suram dan sedih. Bukan. Bukan ini yang ingin kudengar dari Minho. Kami bahkan tidak membahas sedikit pun tentang kejadian tadi siang. Tentang pengakuan perasaan Minho padaku. Aku pun belum mengucapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Apa Minho bahkan tidak ingin mengetahuinya? Kenapa ia harus membicarakan tawaran ke Inggris itu?

"Jangan menolaknya, dan katakan pada mereka bahwa kau akan pergi!" Minho bangun dari duduknya. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Ia beranjak menuju pintu kamarku.

"Chakaman!" pekikku sebelum ia menyentuh gagang pintu. Aku maju selangkah mendekati Minho, "Hanya itu?" tanyaku dengan nada bergetar.

"Waee?" tanyaku lagi menuntut sesuatu dari Minho. "Aku tidak mau membahas masalah itu denganmu. Aku akan menolaknya besok." kataku lagi dengan lantang.

Minho segera berbalik menghadapku. Lagi-lagi ia menatapku dengan mata tajamnya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku tenggelam dalam kelamnya warna mata Minho. Ia tampak tidak suka dengan ucapanku barusan. "Apa kau sedang bercanda sekarang? Kalau iya, itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Park Hyerin!" jawabnya dengan suara berat khas Minho saat ia sedang marah.

Aku beringsut mundur karna takut mungkin Minho akan membentakku setelah ini. "A-aku.. aku akan memikirkannya nanti, ada hal yang kurasa lebih penting dari ini. Mengapa k-kita tidak menyelesaikan masalah tadi siang?"

"Masalah tadi siang sudah selesai, Hyerin-ah.." nada bicara Minho kembali melemah. "Kau sudah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya, dan maafkan aku soal mawar putih itu. Aku memang seorang pengecut, dan kuharap kau mau memaafkanku." Minho mengucapkan sambil menunduk dan aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi, aku suka bunga mawar putih itu, dan aku bodoh mengira bahwa Yesung yang memberikan bunga itu padaku. Tapi sungguh itu bukan lagi masalah, karena setelah tahu bahwa kau lah yang memberikan bunga itu, bukan kah seharusnya ada hal lain selain ungkapan perasaanmu tadi siang?" kata-kataku meluncur deras seperti air terjun. Minho malah memalingkan wajahnya dan hal itu justru membuatku malu. Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja ku katakan? Ini memalukan! Tetapi dalam hatiku, aku ingin penjelasan, bukan hanya ungkapan, sebuah permintaan dari Minho untuk kejelasan hubungan kita. Apakah itu salah?

"A-aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini, maksudku a-akuu-" Minho tergagap dengan wajahnya yang merona. Apa sulit sekali mengaku padaku sampai-sampai ia harus menahannya seperti ini?

"Palliii juseyoo, Minho-yaaa!" teriakku tidak sabaran. Okey, aku benar-benar memalukan. Mengharapkan kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Minho, aku seperti anjing kelaparan yang meminta makanan pada majikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa.." kalimat aneh itu meluncur dari mulut Minho dan aku hanya bisa tercengang. Aku mendengus tidak senang, apa maksudnya ini? Bisa-bisanya Minho mengatakan itu padaku, ini tidak seperti harapanku, apa Minho sedang main-main denganku?

"Jika kau sedang main-main dengan ucapanmu tadi, aku bersumpah akan memukulmu sampai mati, Choi Minho!" aku berteriak, tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi yang tercipta diantara kami.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main, Park Hyerin!" jawab Minho. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang, karna hal itu hanya akan mengikatmu disini. Kau punya banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan, dan aku ingin kau bebas melakukan apa pun disana. Memiliki sebuah ikatan denganku hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu, dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi."

Aku hanya tercengang setelah mendengar apa yang Minho ucapkan. "Minho, jika ini tentang kepergianku ke Inggris, dengar, aku tidak mau pergi. Aku ingin disini, di Korea Selatan, denganmu dengan kedua orang tuaku, dengan Sohee, Yesung, dan juga Jihyeon. Seperti katamu, ada banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan, aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanku menjadi seorang penyanyi tanpa harus pergi ke Inggris, kita bisa melakukannya bersama-sama.." kataku menatap Minho.

"Kau harus pergi, ini kesempatan emasmu, dan kau igin membuangnya begitu saja? Kau yang harus mendengarkanku, aku mungkin tidak seberuntung kau, tapi aku pun akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menjadi penyanyi, sama sepertimu tapi mungkin dengan jalan yang berbeda. Bukankah seharusnya kau juga berjuang untuk mimpimu? Kau hanya akan merendahkanku jika alasanmu menolak pergi ke Inggris agar kita bisa berjuang bersama-sama disini."

"Hei, bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya ingin membuat kejelasan diantara kita. Bagaimana bisa kau bahkan tidak menahanku sedikit pun untuk tinggal?" aku menggeram karna frustasi dengan tingkah dan pikiran Minho.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Entah berapa lama itu, tapi aku akan menunggu." Minho memegang kedua bahuku erat. "Selagi kau berjuang di sana, aku pun akan mencari jalanku sendiri. Akan aku buktikan saat kau kembali nanti, aku akan menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal yang tampan." ucap Minho sombong.

Aku mendengus geli. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin mengikatku, apa itu berarti aku bisa berkencan dengan pria Inggris?" aku menggoda Minho sambil mengerlingkan mataku.

Minho hanya mengelus rambutku, "Gwaenchanayo.." katanya lembut.

"Jangan harap aku akan mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti dirimu saat aku tahu kalau kau berkencan dengan gadis lain, aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu!" ancamku sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangan kananku. Minho hanya tertawa kecil, ia kembali mengelus rambutku. "Kau bebas berkencan dengan siapa pun disana, tapi akan ku pastikan bahwa kau akan tetap kembali padaku." Minho menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga, dan kali ini aku yang tertawa. Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh pada laki-laki sombong ini? Tiba-tiba saja Minho memelukku dengan erat, dan aku sempat tertegun untuk beberapa detik dan baru sadar dari keterkejutanku saat Minho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Cepatlah kembali.." katanya lirih. Aku mengangkat kedua lenganku dan membalas pelukannya. Tubuh Minho begitu hangat sampai-sampai mungkin aku bisa tidur didalam pelukannya.

"Belum apa-apa dan kau sudah merindukanku?" jawabku menggodanya. Minho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan wajahnya yang sulit kugambarkan. Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang dipaksakan, dan terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Gomawo, Minho-yaa.. Aku mencintaimu." kataku saat ia memegang kedua bahuku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menciumku. Sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan aku bahkan bisa merasakan kesedihan saat aku membalasnya. Aku mengalungkan tanganku di belakang leher Minho, dan Minho menarikku pinggangku agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Kuharap ini bukan ciuman terakhir kami, karna ciuman ini terlalu sedih untuk menjadi yang pertama. Sampai bertemu lagi, Choi Minho..

 _To be continue.._


	7. Chapter 7

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-It Has to be You-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **London, Inggris. 2 Juli 2016. Musim panas.**_

Inggris sudah memasuki musim panas saat aku sampai disana. Aku pergi hanya dengan Produser Kang ke sana. Sejujurnya, ia benar-benar seorang yang bawel. Ia hanya mengatur jadwalku dan mengawasiku secara penuh selama 24 jam dalam seminggu. Ada banyak yang harus aku pelajari selama disini, mulai dari latihan vokal, menari, bahasa Inggris, _table manner_ dan bahkan beladiri. Ada juga ahli gizi yang dibayar Produser Kang untuk mengatur menu makananku agar aku bisa memiliki postur tubuh yang ideal. Aku tinggal disebuah apartement yang cukup luas di kota London, yang kusuka dari apartement ini adalah pemandangan di jendela kamarku langsung menghadap ke jam _Big Ben_. Produser Kang tinggal disebelah apartementku bersama dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Kim Min Seok. Seorang laki-laki yang tidak begitu tinggi dengan mata bulat tajam dan berambut coklat muda yang sangat cocok untuknya. Hebatnya, ia membuatku tak percaya saat tahu bahwa Kim Minseok, laki-laki dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar imut dan sangat tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang hampir menginjak 30 tahun, tapi tetap terlihat seperti umur 17 tahun. Produser Kang bilang ia sudah lama tinggal di Inggris dan akan menjadi manajerku mulai dari sekarang. Tadinya kupikir Minseok oppa itu kaku dan kurang bisa bersosialisasi, tapi ternyata ia benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan. Seorang manajer yang aku butuhkan saat aku pusing setengah mati waktu Produser Kang mulai meracau dan berteriak dan marah dan tidak henti-hentinya mengingatkanku tentang jadwal padat yang memuakkan itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali kukuku patah, badan penuh memar, punggung dan pinggang sakit atau bahkan sampai harus dibantu berjalan oleh Minseok oppa karena kakiku nyaris patah saat berlatih. Kurasa aku sudah punya otot kekar di kedua lengan atasku. Guru vokalku bernama Albert Grint sampai memohon pada Produser Kang agar aku bisa istrahat lebih banyak setelah ia melihatku hampir pingsan waktu aku berlatih _dance_. Tapi semua latihan ini terbayar saat akhirnya Produser Kang bilang, "Bersiaplah, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah lagu debut."

Aku sangat senang sampai-sampai aku memeluk Minseok oppa dihadapan Produser Kang saat tahu aku bisa segera debut di Inggris, tapi setelah itu Produser Kang merajuk karena seharusnya ia lah yang pertama ku peluk. Dua tahun penuh, dan akhirnya aku bisa rekaman. Sebuah lagu _up beat_ yang riang dan cocok dengan jenis suaraku. Setelah jadwal rekaman keluar, aku menghubungi Ibu. Pertama kalinya sejak terakhir kali aku menelponnya saat sampai di Inggris. Aku memberitahunya tentang rekaman pertamaku, dan Ibu sampai menangis karena bahagia. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menanyakan kabar dan keadaan Ayah dan Ibu. Ibu bilang Ayah jadi sangat rajin bekerja di pabrik setelah aku pergi ke Inggris, ia bilang itu satu-satunya cara agar Ayah tidak selalu memikirkanku. Ibu berkata ia mengkhawatirkanku sepanjang waktu dan menunggu aku menelpon, dan aku hanya bisa bilang bahwa jadwal ketat dari Produser Kang tidak memungkinkanku untuk bisa bebas menelponnya, tapi tentu aku masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, Produser Kang menjagaku dengan sangat baik disini. Ibu memberitahuku bahwa sesekali Minho datang ke rumah dan menanyakan apakah aku menghubungi mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak menghubugi Minho sejak aku pergi, aku juga meminta Ibu agar tidak memberitahunya bahwa aku sempat menghubungi Ibu, dan Ibu hanya mengiyakan tanpa menanyakan apa pun.

"Kamsahamnida, Bu.. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Jaga kesehatanmu, dan salam untuk Ayah."

 _ **London, Inggris. 15 Juli 2018. Musim panas.**_

Laguku pertama kali keluar saat musim panas di sebuah stasiun radio di London, dan terus menerus di putar dibeberapa radio karena banyaknya _request_ dari pendengar. Beberapa pendengar diradio bilang bahwa laguku bagus dan cocok untuk didengar di musim panas. Laguku yang berjudul _Summer Falter_ akhirnya cukup tenar sampai sebuah stasiun TV di Inggris memintaku untuk menampilkannya _Live_ dalam acara musik mereka. Aku benar-benar senang saat Produser Kang memberitahuku hal ini dan memintaku untuk berlatih _dance_ karena aku akan menyanyikan laguku sambil menari. Aku pun memeluk Minseok oppa lagi, dan Produser Kang merajuk untuk kedua kalinya karna hal ini.

Produser Kang terus menerus bertepuk tangan saat laguku akhirnya memuncaki _chart_ musik di Inggris. Ia bilang bahwa hanya dalam waktu dua tahun _training_ aku bahkan sudah bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal di Inggris, hal itu pasti karena bakatku yang luar biasa. Ia bersyukur mau datang saat Prof Lee mengundangnya ke kampus, karena ia akhirnya menemukanku hari itu. Dan kali ini Produser Kang yang langsung memelukku karena ia tidak mau keduluan Minseok oppa lagi. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa debut di negri orang, padahal di negara asalku sendiri belum tentu aku bisa menerima begitu banyak cinta dan apresiasi seperti yang kuterima disini. Aku juga bertemu banyak musisi handal dan terkenal selama promo _single_ ku, dan aku merasa sangat beruntung mendapat banyak pujian dari mereka. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi keluar apartement tanpa diketahui orang-orang karena sekarang mereka bisa langsung mengenaliku dan berhambur mendekatiku untuk minta tanda tangan atau berfoto bersama.

 _ **London, Inggris. 30 September 2018. Musim gugur.**_

Setelah menyelesaikan promo _single_ dan debutku yang lumayan panjang, akhirnya Produser Kang memberikan libur padaku. Aku meminta Minseok oppa untuk menemaniku berkeliling ke tempat-tempat wisata di London, dan ia akhirnya membawa serta 'teman dekat' nya bersama kami. Seorang laki-laki Korea yang lucu dan sedikit aneh bernama Kim Jongdae. Ia jahil dan suka sekali melucu padahal _jokes_ -nya sama sekali tidak membuatku tertawa, tetapi Minseok oppa pasti akan selalu menanggapinya dan kemudian tertawa bersama-sama. Aku menyadari bahwa mereka justru terlihat sangat cocok walaupun kepribadian mereka yang bertolak belakang. _Well_ , tapi aku tidak akan membahas kisah asmara mereka, karena mungkin kalian tidak akan tertarik pada mereka, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin.

Produser Kang memanfaatkan ketenaran dan kesuksesan _single_ ku dengan menyuruhku untuk datang pada acara bergengsi di malam penghargaan musik Internasional bersamanya padahal hanya ada 1 undangan untuknya sendiri, dan akhirnya pihak penyelenggara merasa sangat tersanjung dengan kehadiranku disana yang kemudian memintaku untuk menyanyikan lagu debutku disana. Berkat penampilanku disana pula, akhirnya laguku memasuki pasar musik Amerika dan masuk dalam 10 besar _chart_ musik selama lebih dari 4 minggu. Produser Kang akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuatkanku _full album_ , dan persiapannya berlangsung cepat sekali. Dalam sehari aku bisa melakukan rekaman untuk 2 sampai 3 lagu, dan pernah sampai tidak tidur hanya untuk memastikan bahwa rekamanku sudah benar-benar sempurna sesuai keinginan Produser Kang. Albert Grint, guru vokalku tidak percaya bahwa rekaman albumku selesai hanya dalam waktu 2 minggu. Ia terus-terusan memujiku karena aku mampu mengeluarkan suara terbaikku walaupun aku tidak tidur semalaman. Ia bilang pada Produser Kang untuk menjagaku baik-baik karena mungkin tidak akan penyanyi sepertiku lagi selama 1 dekade ke depan.

 _ **London, Inggris. 12 Januari 2019. Musim dingin.**_

Dimusim dingin bulan Januari, album perdanaku diluncurkan di Inggris. Tanpa promosi yang berlebihan, albumku diterima dengan sangat baik dan menduduki peringkat pertama setelah sehari peluncurannya. Aku melakukan _comeback stage_ dengan lagu baru yang sesuai dengan judul albumku yaitu _Make It Right_. Aku diundang oleh banyak stasiun TV dan acara _talkshow_ untuk wawancara. Mereka bilang aku orang Korea pertama yang berhasil menduduki _chart_ musik disana selama lebih dari 1 musim, dan hal itu semakin membuatku dan Produser Kang bangga.

Produser Kang memutuskan untuk melakukan promosi di Korea Selatan. Ia mengutarakannya setelah aku menyelesaikan promo albumku. Dan itu artinya aku bisa kembali ke negaraku setelah dua setengah tahun di Inggris. Aku secara pribadi meminta Minseok oppa untuk tetap menjadi manajerku dan ikut ke Korea dan akhirnya ia bersedia walau awalnya ia berat hati karena harus meninggalkan Jongdae. Aku menyarankan Minseok oppa untuk mengajak Jongdae, tapi ia bilang Jongdae tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya, dan lagipula tidak ada lagi orang yang Jongdae kenal di negara asalnya, karena Jongdae diadopsi oleh keluarganya yang sekarang saat ia baru berumur 6 tahun. Minseok oppa juga tidak memiliki sanak saudara atau teman di Korea. Setelah Ibunya, yang menjadi keluarga satu-satunya yang Minseok oppa miliki meninggal, Minseok oppa memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa ke Inggris yang ia dapatkan dan meninggalkan semua kenangannya di Korea. Ia memulai hidup baru seorang diri, belajar, dan bekerja keras hingga akhirnya bisa bertahan hidup dengan baik di Inggris, dan kemudian takdir mempertemukannya dengan Kim Jongdae.

 _ **London, Inggris. 24 Maret 2019. Musim semi.**_

Aku sudah membereskan semua barang-barangku beberapa minggu sebelum aku pulang ke Korea pada awal April nanti. Minseok oppa dengan baik hati membantuku _packing_ dan menyusunnya dengan rapi agar mudah dibawa. Setelah aku tahu kapan jadwal keberangkatanku dari Minseok oppa 2 minggu yang lalu, ia tiba-tiba saja menanyakanku pertanyaan yang membuatku kaget.

"Hyerin-ah, apa kau tahu siapa Minho?" aku dengan cepat menoleh padanya saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya, tapi tidak menjawab apa pun dan memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Apa kau juga tidak tahu? Kalau tidak salah marganya Choi. Choi Minho." Dan seketika dadaku terasa seperti ditusuk pisau dan menembus hingga ke belakang punggungku.

Minseok oppa bilang bahwa Minho merupakan anak baru di _agency_ Produser Kang dan itu artinya kami berdua berada dalam satu _agency_ yang sama. Ia dengan cepat memulai masa _training_ dan baru saja debut awal bulan Februari lalu. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku, apa Minho benar-benar melakukan debut di Korea? Kalau iya, berarti ia pun juga telah membuktikan bahwa ia bisa meraih mimpinya. Berita Minho tersebar luas di internet, jadi Minseok oppa bisa lebih tahu tentangnya dan menceritakannya padaku bahwa popularitasnya mungkin saja bisa mengalahkanku. Minho menjadi solois yang bukan hanya pintar bernyanyi tetapi juga tampan dan hal tersebut menarik banyak orang untuk menjadi _fans_ -nya. Produser Kang sampai harus turun tangan untuk mengatasi beberapa masalah akibat _booming_ -nya popularitas Minho. Akan tetapi anehnya, Produser Kang tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang Minho, apa ia sengaja merahasiakannya?

Pagi hari di akhir bulan Maret, aku terbangun karena tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka laptop ku yang sudah lama teronggok di atas nakas di samping ranjangku. Aku mengecek SNS ku setelah 2 tahun lebih aku tidak membukanya, dan begitu terkejut setelah melihat banyaknya _followers_. Aku mengecek _e-mail_ ku dan juga menemukan banyak pesan dari teman-temanku termasuk Sohee. Aku membalasnya dengan manis dan bilang bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada kejutan lain selain album pertamaku yang membuatnya hampir tidak percaya bisa sangat terkenal di Inggris. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ada _chat_ masuk dan ternyata itu adalah _chat message_ dari Yesung!

Yesung:

 _Woaahh, Hyerin-ah.. Apa kau benar-benar online sekarang? Apa kabarmu?_

Aku buru-buru membalas _chat_ Yesung secepat mungkin.

Hyerin:

 _Yesunggggg~_

 _Ndeee_ _, aku baik-baik saja.. bagaimana denganmu?_

Yesung:

 _Aku baik. Aku_ _sangat_ _kaget saat tahu bahwa kau sudah melakukan debutmu di Inggris. Berita tentangmu ada dimana-mana. Kapan kau akan kembali?_

Hyerin:

 _Jinjjayo? Aku pikir aku hanya_ _ter_ _kenal di Inggris._ _Hahahaa~_

 _Well, aku ingin ini menjadi sebuah kejutan, tapi kurasa kau pasti sudah sangat merindukanku, jadi aku akan memberitahumu kapan aku akan kembali.._

Yesung:

 _Kapan? Korea Selatan sudah sangat merindukanmu, bukan hanya aku. Hahaha.._

 _Oh iyah, ku harap kau sudah pulang sebelum aku melangsungkan pernikahanku.._

Aku hampir saja lupa bahwa Yesung sudah bertunangan. Dua tahun setelahnya, akhirnya mereka akan segera menikah pada musim panas nanti. Yesung dan Jihyeon juga sudah menjadi dokter. Yesung menjadi dokter ahli bedah di sebuah RS besar di Seoul, dan Jihyeon menjadi dokter ahli gizi yang bekerja disebuah klinik miliknya sendiri. Yesung memberitahuku bahwa Minho juga sudah debut dan tidak kalah terkenal jika dibandingkan denganku. Ia menanyakanku apakah aku melihatnya tampil di acara musik, dan apakah aku masih berhubungan dengannya. Tapi dengan berat hati akhirnya aku menutup jendela _chat_ ku dengan Yesung dan segera mematikan laptopku sebelum aku tergoda untuk mencari video atau apa pun yang berkaitan dengan Minho.

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku menghadap ke jendela, memeluk kedua lututku dan meringkuk di atas ranjang seperti kucing kedinginan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku merasa seperti ini, setiap kali aku mendengar nama Minho disebut ada 2 hal yang aku rasakan. Pertama perutku seakan dipenuhi oleh jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Kedua, paru-paruku terasa sesak sampai-sampai aku tersedak dan tidak bisa bernafas. Semua itu menjadi semakin buruk sejak Minseok oppa menyebutkan nama Minho untuk pertama kalinya, dan berlanjut terus setelah aku tahu akan segera kembali ke Korea. Dari sana aku tahu ada yang tidak beres degan perasaanku, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumya, dan aku tahu aku tidak akan baik-baik saja karena semua perasaan ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Aku senang sekaligus sedih begitu aku memikirkan Minho. Aku merindukannya, sangat. Aku tidak pernah menghubunginya sekali pun sejak aku pergi ke Inggris, dua setengah tahun berlalu tanpa kabar, tanpa komunikasi apa pun. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya, aku ingin mendengarnya menceramahiku, aku mau ia memelukku, aku mau ia tersenyum lebar saat aku memandangnya dengan kedua mataku. Aku sudah hampir gila, dan masih ada beberapa waktu lagi sebelum aku kembali ke Korea dengan kewarasanku yang mungkin saja sudah menguap pergi dari otakku.

 _ **London, Inggris. 7 April 2019. Musim semi.**_

Kim Jongdae 'oppa' mengantar kami ke bandara dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia memaksaku untuk memanggilnya oppa saat diperjalanan, atau kalau tidak ia tidak akan membiarkan Minseok oppa pergi denganku kembali ke Korea, dan aku terpaksa menerimanya karena bisa saja Minseok oppa merubah pikirannya karena ia begitu terikat dan menurut sekali dengan Jongdae 'oppa' ini. Wajah berseri-seri Jongdae 'oppa' berbanding terbalik dengan Minseok oppa yang tampak kusut dan kurang tidur terlihat dari mata pandanya yang kontras dengan warna kulit oppa yang putih. Ia juga tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar tanpa meringis kesakitan, dan tiap kali ia mengaduh Produser Kang hanya akan menggelengkan kepala, sementara Jongdae 'oppa' akan terkikik geli, sehingga Minseok oppa akan menyikutnya untuk menghentikan ledekkan Jongdae 'oppa'.

"Oppa, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa jalanmu seperti itu?" aku yang penasaran akhirnya menanyakan itu langsung pada Minseok oppa.

Jongdae 'oppa' langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Minseok oppa kali ini harus menendang kakinya agar ia berhenti tertawa.

Minseok oppa menghela nafasnya dan hanya tersenyum simpul, "Gwaenchanayo, Hyerin-ah.."

 _To be continue.._


	8. Chapter 8

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-It Has to be You-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Udara musim semi di Korea benar-benar sejuk. Aku merasakannya setelah kami turun dari pesawat. Angin musim semi menerpa kami dan aku merasa tepat memilih sweater rajut lengan panjang dan celana skinny jeans berwarna biru dongker ini. Wajahku pasti bengkak sekarang karena aku hanya tidur beberapa jam di pesawat, dan itu pun tidak nyenyak. Perasaanku bercampur aduk dan aku benci mengakui bahwa aku merasa tegang setelah sampai di Korea. Berbanding terbalik dengan Minseok oppa, ia terlihat segar sekarang karena dari awal penerbangan ia langsung tidur dan baru bangun satu jam sebelum kami sampai. Tadinya kupikir ia mati dalam tidurnya karena Minseok oppa benar-benar terlelap seperti mayat, syukurlah ia masih bernafas sampai sekarang.

Beberapa orang berbaju hitam mendatangi kami saat kami sampai di ruang tunggu. Mereka seperti _bodyguard_ di film-film luar negri karna badan besar mereka yang kontras terlihat bahkan dari luar pakaiannya. Mereka berbicara dengan Produser Kang dan ia tampak panik setelahnya.

"Apa kau menggunakan _make up_?" Produser Kang menoleh kepadaku dan pertanyaannya membuatku kaget.

"Uhm, _well_.. Aku hanya menggunakan BB _cream_ dan _eyeliner_ sebelum kita berangkat dari Inggris." jawabku jujur. Aku bukan orang yang suka _make up_ , jadi aku hanya menggunakan alat _make up_ yang benar-benar _simple_ , malah terkadang Minseok oppa lebih hebat dalam menggunakan alat _make up_ daripada diriku.

"Pakailah _make up_ yang bagus, ada banyak wartawan dan media di luar!" Produser Kang mengambil _handphone_ -nya dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku suka tampilan wajahku. Kenapa aku harus menggunakan _make up_ yang berlebihan kalau begini saja aku sudah terlihat cantik." gumamku dihadapan Minseok oppa.

Ia terkekeh, " _Well_ , kau memang cantik. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kau memperbaiki _make up_ mu supaya kau semakin terlihat cantik di kamera. Ayo, aku akan membantumu _make up_!" Minseok oppa dan aku pergi ke sebuah ruangan khusus yang disediakan untuk menunggu selagi Produser Kang menangani kekacauan di luar sana.

Produser Kang bilang bahwa kemungkinan kita akan keluar dari pintu khusus atau pintu belakang untuk menghindar dari serbuan wartawan. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, seberapa banyak wartawan dan media yang berkumpul di luar sana? Apa ada dari mereka yang datang sebagai _fans_ ku? Berita kepulanganku ke Korea ternyata sudah menyebar sejak awal April lalu. Pihak _management_ ku yang mengkonfirmasi hal ini langsung pada media, jadi jelas saja mereka semua berkumpul di bandara. Dari sana aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah benar-benar terkenal dan mungkin aku harus terus menggunakan _make up_ secantik mungkin bahkan hanya untuk membeli kopi di ujung jalan.

Minseok oppa selesai memoles wajahku setelah ia berkutat dengan _eyeliner_ dikedua mataku, "Nah, sudah selesai.." pekiknya senang.

"Gomawo, oppa.." sahutku tidak kalah senang sambil bercermin. Oppa tidak pernah mengecewakanku dengan hasil _make up_ nya, _make up_ nya _simple_ tapi tetap elegan, sesuai keinginanku.

Entah berapa lama lagi aku dan oppa harus menunggu disini, kami bahkan sudah menghabiskan kopi yang dibelikan oleh Produser Kang sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Aku sudah bosan dan akhirnya aku mengambil _remote_ TV dan menyalakannya. Minseok oppa hanya menoleh sekilas ketika TVnya menyala dan kembali berkutat dengan _handphone_ nya. Acara pertama yang keluar adalah acara _talkshow_ bertema musik, ada beberapa cuplikan dan _teaser-teaser_ yang ditampilkan dengan cepat, sampai akhirnya seorang perempuan yang sepertinya adalah pembawa acara _talkshow_ tersebut muncul dilayar.

"Selamat siang, pemirsa _Music Talkshow_. Seperti yang Anda lihat sebelumnya, pasti Anda sudah tahu bahwa bintang tamu kita kali ini sangat istimewa. Sudah hadir di studio, seorang _rookie_ , penyanyi solo pria yang sangat tampan, mari kita sambut, Choi Minhoooo..!" si pembawa acara memekik kencang dan kemudian kamera menyorot Choi Minho yang datang dari sisi kiri panggung. Aku menutup mulutku yang menganga lebar karena tak percaya. Ia berjalan masuk dengan langkahnya yang lebar dan berdiri di samping si pembawa acara sambil tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya duduk berdampingan dengan si pembawa acara di atas sebuah kursi tinggi.

"Woahh, bukankah itu Minho? Choi Minho yang satu _agency_ denganmu?" Minseok oppa langsung mengalihkan pandangannya setelah Minho muncul dilayar TV. "Ternyata ia benar-benar tampan yah, kau sampai terpana begitu. Nanti kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya, tapi kau jangan menunjukkan wajah yang seperti itu, _okay_? Bagaimana pun kau kan penyanyi internasional, kau sunbae-nya." Minseok oppa menyikut lenganku dan nyengir sambil mengeraskan suara TVnya.

Kurasa paru-paruku langsung menciut karena aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya bernafas. Minho muncul tepat di layar TV dan membuatku kaget. Ia sedikit banyak berubah, rambutnya sudah tidak hitam, warna rambutnya berubah menjadi agak coklat tua, dan ia memotongnya dengan gaya yang pas sekali dengan bentuk wajahnya. Ia tampak 100, ah tidak, bahkan 1000 kali lebih tampan sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Minho memakai setelan jas dan celana panjang hitam dan di dalamnya ia menggunakan kaos putih polos. Ia bahkan tidak seperti seorang manusia karena penampilannya yang begitu sempurna, dan bagaimana mungkin ia terus-terusan mengerling pada si pembawa acara dan tersenyum sangat manis didepannya? Menyebalkan sekali!

"Selamat datang, Minho-ssi.. Ini pertama kalinya kau hadir dalam acara _talkshow_ , kan? Ku harap kau tidak tegang.." si pembawa acara tertawa girang, dan Minho pun ikut tertawa bersama.

"Nde, ini pertama kalinya aku tampil di acara _talkshow_. Aku sedikit tegang, tapi aku akan berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik." jawabnya santai. Yah, harus ku akui itu memang ciri khas Minho, ia selalu santai dalam keadaan apa pun.

"Debutmu baru bulan lalu, dan lagumu langsung _all-kill_ di semua _chart_ musik Korea, bahkan kau bersaing ketat dengan penyanyi Park Hyerin-ssi. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa laguku akan langsung diterima dengan baik oleh masyarakat. Aku senang karena aku diapresiasi dan dicintai oleh begitu banyak orang. Mengenai laguku yang bersaing ketat dengan lagu Hyerin, kurasa itu suatu keberuntungan. Tentu saja akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk bisa menyusulnya, walaupun aku benar-benar ingin." Minho menaikan sudut bibirnya dan menatap kamera dengan kerlingannya yang menyebalkan.

"Hahahaa, kau terdengar sangat akrab dengan Park Hyerin-ssi saat menyebutkan namanya." sahut si pembawa acara sambil melihat Minho curiga. "Ku dengar lagu debutmu, _Waiting for Luck_ merupakan pengalaman pribadimu, apa benar?"

Minho tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Ne, aku membuat lagu itu berdasarkan pengalaman pribadiku. Aku menulis liriknya sendiri dalam waktu semalam, dan Produserku bilang bahwa aku harus langsung merekamnya setelah ia mendengar demo musiknya."

"Wahh, kurasa itu merupakan pengalaman yang berkesan untukmu. Ada bagian lirik dimana lagumu menceritakan sebuah kisah yang romantis, tapi ada juga lirik dimana lagumu bisa jadi terdengar sedih. Apakah ini berkaitan dengan kehidupan asmaramu?" si pembawa acara dengan berani mengajukan pertanyaan itu sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Minho. Minho yang duduk di kursi disampingnya hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Apa ia akan bilang pada seluruh orang bahwa yang dimaksud lagunya itu aku? Tapi tunggu, aku bahkan belum medengar lagu Minho, jadi bagaimana kalau yang dimaksud Minho dalam lagunya itu bukan aku? Sial! Aku pasti akan menghabisinya jika itu benar.

"Yah, lagu ini berkaitan dengan kehidupan pribadiku. Aku menyukai seorang gadis, tapi gadis itu menyukai pria lain, bagian itu yang membuat lagunya terdengar sedih. Tapi aku merasa beruntung mengenalnya, dan aku mau menyukainya sampai kapan pun walau aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa memilikinya." Minho mengatakannya dengan tenang sambil menatap lurus ke kamera yang menyorotnya.

"Jadi, apa kau sedang menunggunya? Kau tahu apa yang kau ucapkan barusan bisa saja membuat semua penggemarmu kecewa, Minho-ssi.." pembawa acara terdengar menyindir Minho.

"Nde, aku menunggunya. Aku masih menunggunya kembali. Aku justru akan membuat penggemarku kecewa jika aku tidak mengatakannya terus terang. Bagiku, semua fans yang selama ini sudah mendukungku adalah orang-orang yang berharga, mereka bagian dari diriku sekarang, dan akan tetap seperti itu walau aku sudah tidak bisa berdiri di panggung lagi." Minho menjawab dengan raut wajahnya yang serius. Dan sialnya, semua _fans_ nya pasti akan semakin terpesona dengan Minho, walau Minho akan mematahkan hati mereka berkai-kali.

"Betapa beruntungnya gadis itu. Kau rela menunggunya sampai kapan pun, dan tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan yang kulihat dari wajahmu saat kau mengatakannya. Tapi, siapa sebenarnya gadis ini, berani sekali dia membuatmu menunggu selama itu? Apa ia tidak tahu bahwa ada banyak sekali gadis yang rela menggantikan posisinya di hatimu?" pembawa acara bertanya lagi sambil tertawa mengejek. Pembawa acara ini benar-benar menjengkelkan! Demi apa pun aku tidak akan mau datang ke acara dimana ia jadi _host_ nya.

Minho tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak tahu apa ia tahu bahwa ada banyak sekali gadis yang lebih daripadanya di luar sana, tapi tidak apa-apa. Ia akan kembali, dan aku akan menjemputnya. Aku akan mengatakan langsung dihadapannya, bahwa aku tidak akan menunggu lagi, karena kali ini akan ku pastikan bahwa ia akan jadi milikku. Ku harap ia mendengarnya saat ini." katanya mantap sambil tersenyum lebar menatap kamera yang menyorotnya. Seketika jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak, kosong dan hampa pada saat yang bersamaan. Apa maksud Minho ada banyak gadis di luar sana yang lebih daripada aku? Berani sekali ia mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi miliknya? Sungguh menggelikan, ia tidak berubah sedikit pun dari segi sifat. Tetap menyebalkan seperti dahulu kala. Aku segera mematikan TV dan membuang remotenya begitu saja di samping sofa.

"Yah, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau mematikan TVnya?" Minseok oppa mengerutkan keningnya dan terlihat bingung.

"Aku bosan, dimana sebenarnya Produser Kang? Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" aku melipat kedua tanganku, dan berjalan menuju meja rias tanpa menganggapi oppa.

"Bersabarlah, kurasa kepopuleranmu sudah melintasi berbagai benua, sampai-sampai Produser Kang tidak bisa menangani semua wartawan itu." Minseok oppa mendekatiku dan mengelus rambutku.

"Hyerin, Minseok, ayo kita pergi!" tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncul Produser Kang dibaliknya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Produser Kang? Apa kita sudah bisa pergi sekarang?" tanyaku mendekatinya.

"Semua wartawan itu benar-benar gila!" Produser Kang memekik frustasi sambil memijit keningnya. "Bagaimana munkin mereka menunggu kita dari berbagai arah? Aku sampai harus menyewa _bodyguard_ untukmu!"

Aku dan Minseok oppa hanya terdiam. "Minseok, pastikan kau menjaga Hyerin. Kita tidak bisa keluar dari pintu belakang, jadi kita akan menggunakan pintu depan, semoga kondisinya sudah kondusif." Produser Kang berjalan di depan kami sambil menelpon, ia terus-terusan meracau dan marah-marah.

Aku merangkul lengan Minseok oppa erat-erat saat kami masuk untuk turun dengan lift. Entah kenapa jantungku berdegub kencang sekali, dan tiba-tiba saja perutku sakit.

"Hyerin-ah, tanganmu dingin sekali. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Minseok oppa menatapku dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Oppa, perutku sakit. Kurasa aku tegang." kataku pelan.

"Yah, bisa kurasakan detak jantungmu seperti akan meledak. Tenanglah, kau bahkan tidak pernah demam panggung sebelumnya, jadi sudah seharusnya kau juga tidak merasa tegang disaat kau akan disambut oleh para wartawan." Minseok oppa menenangkanku sambil mengelus-ngelus tanganku.

"Oppa, apakah riasanku bagus? Apa aku harus _touch up_ lagi?" aku melepas rangkulan di lengan oppa dan berkaca di dinding lift. Kenapa aku jadi sangat tegang? Padahal sebelumnya aku yang bilang bahwa tapa _make up_ pun aku tetap terlihat cantik.

Minseok oppa hanya tertawa geli, "Kau cantik, Hyerin-ah.. _make up_ mu juga bagus, tidak perlu _touch up_ lagi.." jawabnya menenangkanku.

Pintu lift terbuka dan kami segera keluar. Ada begitu banyak kilatan lampu kamera dan suasananya ramai sekali diluar sana. Minseok oppa langsung menggandeng tanganku erat dan mendekat pada Produser Kang agar kami tidak terpisah. Jalan kami tertutup oleh banyaknya wartawan dan media yang datang ke bandara. _Bodyguard_ yang disewa Produser Kang membuka sebuah jalan agar kami bisa lewat di tengahnya. Beberapa wartawan mengarahkan _mic_ nya ke wajahku dan terus menerus bertanya mengenai debut dan albumku. Ada juga yang menanyakan tujuanku kembali ke Korea. Suara mereka benar-benar kencang dan aku sampai pusing mendengarnya karena ditambah lampu kamera yang terus menerus mengenai mataku.

Sesampainya kami di ujung jalan yang dibuka untuk kami keluar, suasana semakin ribut dan banyak sekali wartawan yang berteriak. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku agar mataku tidak terkena lampu kamera. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Produser Kang dan Minseok oppa berhenti, aku langsung menanyakannya pada oppa, "Oppa, ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" aku menoleh pada Minseok oppa dan oppa hanya memandang lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun padaku.

"Kurasa kau harus melihat ini, Hyerin. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" Minseok oppa menjawabku sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke depan. Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oppa dan menemukan seseorang menghalangi jalan keluar kami.

Demi Tuhan! Choi Minho! Ia mengenakan setelan yang sama dengan yang kulihat di acara _talkshow_ tadi. Ia membawa sebuah _bouquet_ bunga besar ditangan kirinya. Bunga mawar dengan warna gradasi biru dan putih. Ia memandangku dan dengan senyumannya ia berjalan mendekatiku sambil melewati Produser Kang dan _bodyguard-bodyguard_ yang ada disekitar kami. Aku hanya terperangah dan tubuhku kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku pada Minseok oppa, dan ia meringis kesakitan. Minho sampai di depanku, dan ia melihat genggaman tanganku pada oppa, dan dengan segera Minseok oppa memaksa melepas tanganku dan menyingkir dari sana.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hyerin.." sahut Minho sambil mengulurkan bunga padaku.

Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku dan menerima _bouquet_ besar itu dari tangannya. Semua wartawan dan media terus saja mengambil gambar kami dan menunggu apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" kataku tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Minho bisa hadir disini, dihadapan para media dan wartawan dan menemuiku untuk menyerahkan bunga ini? Kurasa aku akan jadi _headline_ yang menghebohkan satu Korea Selatan karena Minho.

"Jika aku gila, maka kau lah penyebabnya." Ia tersenyum sangat manis sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ya Tuhan, jika tidak ada media atau wartawan disekeliling kami, mungkin aku sudah memukulnya, mengahajarnya, memakinya, ah tidak, mungkin yang benar-benar akan aku lakukan adalah aku akan langsung menghambur ke arahnya, memeluknya dengan erat, dan tidak akan pernah ku lepaskan.

"Bogoshippeo.." Minho mengatakannya dengan lembut bahkan sampai hampir tidak terdengar olehku. Aku menatap ke dalam mata Minho dan tiba-tiba saja hatiku seperti mencair. Ada banyak genangan air mata yang menumpuk dikedua mataku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi saat Minho tersenyum dan mengucapkannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan jelas dihadapanku, "Park Hyerin, bogoshippeo..". Aku langsung memeluknya erat dan menumpahkan semua air mataku.

"Bo-bogoshippeo.." kataku sambil sesenggukan. "Bogoshippeoso, Minho-yaa.." aku membalas ucapan Minho bukan hanya di hadapan Minho tapi di depan semua orang di bandara. Aku tidak peduli lagi walau riasanku harus luntur karena tangisanku dan para wartawan itu akan mengambil gambarku saat aku sedang jelek karena menangis. Aku hanya ingin menikmati _moment_ ku bersama Minho yang sudah lama sekali aku rindukan. Minho mengeratkan pelukannya dan menumpukan dagunya di bahuku. Ia terkekeh geli saat aku terus saja sesenggukan karena tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Saranghae, Hyerin-ah.." Minho mengucapkannya tepat di telingaku, dan tidak mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku langsung berhenti menangis dan seketika itu juga aku merasa seperti tubuhku tidak lagi berpijak di bumi, badanku serasa melayang, dan aku benar-benar gembira setelah mendengar Minho mengucapkan hal itu. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dengan matanya yang berbinar. Kami saling memandang untuk beberapa saat sampai Minho mengahapus sisa air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

"Bukankah seharusnya ada yang harus kau katakan padaku?" tanya Minho sambil memegang kedua bahuku.

"Nado!" jawabku cepat. "Nado saranghaeyo, Minho-yaa.." Minho terkekeh melihatku dan ia memegang kedua pipiku.

"Haruskah aku melakukan sesuatu agar ini semakin menarik?" Minho mengedipkan mata kanannya dan melihat sekitar kami. Masih ada banyak wartawan yang tidak ada henti-hentinya mengambil gambar kami berdua disini, dan kurasa suasana semakin brutal dan ribut sekali karena banyak dari mereka yang saling mendorong karena terhalang oleh penjagaan _bodyguard_.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyaku bingung. Dan tiba-tiba saja Minho menciumku. Di depan semua orang! Mataku terbelalak saking kagetnya. Ia bukan saja hanya menciumku, tapi ia melumat bibirku di hadapan semua orang di sini. Aku hanya bisa mendengar berbagai sorakan dari sekeliling kami dan riuh tepuk tangan orang-orang. Aku menatap Minho dengan kedua mataku yang membulat, masih tidak percaya dengan kelakuan gilanya padaku di depan umum seperti ini. Matanya terpejam, dan ia terus menuntunku untuk membalas ciumannya. Minho menarik pinggangku dan membawanya lebih erat, ciumannya semakin dalam dan menuntut sampai akhirnya aku pun ikut memejamkan kedua mataku dan membalas ciumannya. Aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku di belakang leher Minho, dan kami benar-benar sudah hilang kendali. Harusnya ini ciuman pertama kami, instens, dan penuh sensasi menggembirakan. Perlahan kami berhenti dan aku hanya bisa terengah-engah sesudahnya. Kening kami menempel, dan begitu aku melihatnya, ia hanya menyeringai nakal, "Kupastikan hanya aku yang bisa menciummu seperti itu." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Dan di tempat umum seperti sekarang." tambahnya lagi sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya. Aku tertawa geli saat kalimat terakhir Minho itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kurasa Minho benar-benar sudah gila, atau mungkin ia terkena _star syndrome_ dan menuntut untuk mendapat banyak publikasi atau pengakuan dari orang lain.

"Aku memang hanya pernah dicium olehmu, dan aku yakin kau benar-benar haus akan popularitas sampai-sampai melakukan hal segila ini padaku." jawabku sambil mejauhkan wajahku dari keningnya.

"Aku bisa melakukan hal gila apa pun jika aku bersamamu." Minho melengkungkan senyumannya dan kemudian ia menarikku pergi dari sana, melewati kerumunan wartawan beserta Produser Kang dan Minseok oppa yang hanya bisa tercengang melihat kami pergi begitu saja. Entah akan pergi ke mana, tapi jika itu bersama Minho aku akan mengikutinya. Aku percaya bahwa bersama Minho lah seharusnya aku berada. Aku tidak ingin lagi tersiksa karena harus merindukannya berada disisiku. Aku mau menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya erat, dan tidak pernah akan ku lepas. Karena aku mencintainya, aku mau terus menjalaninya bersama Minho.

 _ **-The End-**_


End file.
